Deep Deception
by Ashlee1
Summary: Miss Parker finds out that the one person she thought she could trust isn't as trustworthy as she first assumed
1. Default Chapter

PG  
  
DEEP DECEPTION  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to  
  
NBC if there's anything else I forgot to  
  
Mention just through it in there. This  
  
Story took me almost a month to write  
  
(Thanks to joys of High School!) Well,  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
March 12th, 1999  
  
Mr. Parker's Office  
  
Two men stood in Mr. Parker's office in deep discussion. One was Mr. Parker himself wearing his usual gray suit that matched his gray hair and cold eyes. The other had never before been seen at the Centre. He was a tall man with dark hair and an unusually stiff face. He was well built, but still seemed a bit older than his appearance let on.  
  
"Look," said the stranger, "I killed that women for you. You owe me, that is unless you want someone to find out."  
  
"I know what you did. It's done and over. I owe you nothing. You needed her gone just as much as me. She knew to much about both of us."  
  
There was a knock on the door and in walked Miss Parker. Wearing a black business suit that fit her slim body just right and showed off her long legs that were fitted with stiletto heels. Her dark hair rested perfectly, as always, on her slim shoulders. She gazed up to look at her father with her cold, blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Daddy. I just came….. Oh, I'm interrupting. Sorry."  
  
"No Angel it's perfectly all right. Jeffery here was just leaving."  
  
Jeffery was staring at Miss Parker as if he had just seen a ghost. Shaking himself out of it he made his way out of the room as if there was nothing going on.  
  
"Right. Good day Mr. Parker. Miss Parker." With a curt nod in her direction he left the room.  
  
"Now what was it that you needed Princess?"  
  
"I was just bringing you the latest on Jarod," replied Miss Parker in a distracted voice. "Daddy, why was that man really here, and why did he look at me that way?"  
  
"Now Darling," came an annoyingly formilior voice from the doorway, "I'm sure that it is some old business. Right, pumpkin woomkin." There stood Brigette. With here bleached, short hair and slim self. She walked over to her new husband in a childish, lovey-dovey voice said 'pumpkin wumpkin'.  
  
"God, don't make me sick. Here are the reports Daddy. Bye."  
  
Miss Parker hurried out of the room and headed for SL-4 where Broots and Sydney were trying to locate Jarod.  
  
1.1.1.1 Jerry Hanson's Mansion  
  
Las Cruses, New Mexico  
  
Jarod, a tall, handsome, well built man with jet-black hair and brown puppy dog eyes, sat across from a man in a dark suit. The strange man was wearing a tuxedo and was quite handsome in a thin kind of way. He had blond hair and blue eyes. All and all the typical all-American beach bum. Jarod had a gun on him though. They stood in a large dinning room with expensive trinkets all around.  
  
"So how much did you make off of killing him?" Asked Jarod determinedly, pushing the gun into the man's face.  
  
"Well if you must know, four thousand." Said the man as if the question annoyed him. Not that he was in any position to be annoyed.  
  
"Four thousand? That's it! Is that all a man's life is worth to you? He had kids! A wife! Doesn't any of that matter to you?"  
  
"Jarod, this is a competitive world. It's survival of the fittest. I need money so I kill those that I get paid for. When you add up all the four thousand dollar contracts it comes to an exceedingly high amount." He replied calmly to Jarod's outburst of rage and confusion.  
  
"Well, maybe it's time that you get a taste of your own medicine. You see I'm being paid forty thousand to kill you."  
  
With that Jarod shot the man in each leg. He fell to the ground as the blood gushed out. Jerry screamed in pain. With that Jarod turned to leave.  
  
"What are you, crazy? You can't leave me here! I'll bleed to death!" The man was panicking and pleading for all that he was worth, but none of it seemed to touch Jarod.  
  
"Well, you dyeing is the plan. How else will I get my money? Oh by the way everything is on tape." A look of horror came over the man's face as Jarod continued to leave.  
  
"Everything? Oh God, help me! This can't be happening." The man was whispering to himself now in disbelief. He had controlled the destiny of so many people, and now it was his life that lay in another's hands.  
  
"Please," he begged, "don't kill me."  
  
"Oh, but Jerry, remember? It's survival of the fittest." With those finale words Jarod left Jerry to think about the situation. He knew that an ambulance was on the way. And there for the police to find on the front table would be the recording of Jerry's confession. Everything was going great.  
  
2  
  
3 Miss Parker's House  
  
Dover, Delaware (Sorry if it's wrong. I'm guessing)  
  
That night Miss Parker sat alone in here house waiting for Thomas to call. The phone rang. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Thomas?" She asked.  
  
"No, Miss Parker. It's me." Jarod's all to formiliar voice came over the line. "But I would like to know how the dinner went the other night. You know the one with your brother Lyle.."  
  
"Jarod, you don't need to remind me. So, what do you want? To torture me a little more about Daddy's marriage to that bimbo? Or perhaps taunt me with mind games?"  
  
"No. I was calling to ask why it is you think that Brigitte is the only one with alternative motives in your family."  
  
"She is not part of the family."  
  
"Sorry. Daddy also has quite a few secretes that he hasn't shared with you. Have you seen you mother's coroners report? It's quit intriguing actually. However, I'd like to know how a woman could commit suicide when the gun powder residue shows that the kill shot was fired from at least five feet away and why she would shoot herself in the chest." The other end of the line had gone silent. Although Jarod couldn't see it he knew that the strong and composed Miss Parker was crying. In a sincere voice he apologized. "I'm sorry Miss Parker. I just wanted you to realize that your father is not all you make him out to be."  
  
"Well," Came Miss Parker's calm, cold voice over the line, "Perhaps you should ask your father how my mother died. According to Fenigor he's the one that killed her." Miss Parker slammed down the phone in disgust. Why must he always do that to her? Bring up the past in such a harsh way. She wanted to know what happened to her mother, but not this way. She just wished that she could bring Jarod in and be done with him and the Centre. So she could move on with her life and with Thomas. The only question left was how to capture Jarod. She had it! She picked up the phone and called Broots.  
  
4 Motel 6  
  
5 Thief River Falls, Minnesota  
  
Jarod decided that perhaps this would be an appropriate place to stay the night. He was after all looking to send a thief down the river to take a fall. It was a Motel 6 room in Thief River Falls, Minnesota. It was a small town in the northern part of the state. There was no one there that he needed to be punished. He just needed to be somewhere desolate. Somewhere where he could regroup and find some other person that was taking advantage of the weak and abused. He had just finished talking to Miss Parker and was regretting being so harsh. Despite everything he still cared about her. He had just wanted to get the point across. Well, she hated him anyway, Jarod thought, I really shouldn't dwell on it. After stacking up a wide assortment of papers from all around the country and taking a shower Jarod checked the bed, crawled in after everything was safe, and settled in for a sleep full of dreams.  
  
5.1.1.1.1  
  
5.1.1.1.2 The Centre Sl-4  
  
March 13, 1999  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker came sauntering into SL-4 at 9:00 the next morning. She walked over to where Broots and Sydney were standing looking timidly down at a computer screen.  
  
"So, did you find out were Frankenboy is?" Miss Parker asked in a tone that demanded a yes.  
  
"Give me fifteen more seconds..," said Broots in a low tone. "YES! Ha! Here it is! I've triangulated the signal to a small town in northern Minnesota called..um..here it is. The town is Thief River Falls. Talk about your irony!"  
  
Sydney smiled when he heard the name, but there was also a look of deep concern in his eyes. He wanted both that Jarod be found, but deep down he also hopped for Jarod's freedom.  
  
"This is great! This is perfect! I've finally got that freak right ware I want him! I'm gunna go get him right now. Broots, call the airfield and arrange for a plane to leave immediately." Miss Parker seemed full of energy, delight and pure triumph. As though she had just beat Goliath.  
  
"Miss Parker," inquired Sydney," Don't you want us to accompany you?"  
  
"No. I'm going to bring in Ratboy alone. This is my key to freedom. You two stay here and keep this quit. I don't want the tower or any of their little spys to get wind of this, understand?" With that she stormed out of the room leaving behind an open mouthed and stunned Broots and a worried Sydney.  
  
"Man, I hope she doesn't fall for any of Jarod's mind games," said Broots in a worried and shocked voice.  
  
5.1.1.2 Motel 6  
  
5.1.1.3 Thief River Fall, Minnesota  
  
Jarod sat in his room with his newly discovered food, kung pow chicken, and browsing through some newspapers. He had already been through half of them. Nothing had popped up yet, but it was only a little after 11:30 a.m. and he was sure that there would be one eventually. He was shocked by the number of corrupt people in the world and what they were willing to do for money. It was hard to believe that one human being would kill another for only a few thousand. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was after noon. He decided that going to a new place might be a good idea. He quickly through his pez dispensers, Mr. Potato Head, slinky and all his other trinkets and what few clothes he had into a bag and left the room abandoned. All that was left was a note to Miss Parker.  
  
Just as Jarod was leaving Miss Parker pulled up and spotted him getting into a car. Quickly she pulled up beside the building so that he wouldn't see her. When she spotted the bag she knew that someone had tipped him off. The first person to come to mind was Sydney. Damn it! Thought Miss Parker in a tone of disgust. Then she thought, well, he doesn't know I'm here so I could follow him and give him the surprise of his life. Just then she spotted Jarod in his car. He was driving away unaware of her presence. Miss Parker quickly pulled out and started to follow at a safe distance.  
  
After five hours of driving eastward Miss Parker was beginning to worry that she might have to stop for gas and would loose him. With the heavy traffic flow Jarod was totally oblivious to her presence, but that only made it harder for her stay close enough to him and if she stopped for gas all her chances would be blown away. Thankfully, at that moment, Jarod pulled into a hotel in Ironwood, Wisconsin. This time it was a Great Western Hotel. It was a small, okay hotel. Not the kind that she preferred, but she wasn't planning on staying long.  
  
6  
  
7 Great Western Motel  
  
Ironwood, Wisconsin  
  
Jarod walked up to the check-in counter unaware that Miss Parker was outside in her car waiting to follow him to his room. He got his room, the one furthest away from the rest of the guests as possible, and paid in cash. He thanked the clerk and went up to his room on the fifth floor. A couple minutes later Miss Parker walked in and approached the young, male clerk.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" Asked the clerk.  
  
"Yes you can. I'm looking for a man that just checked in. I'm supposed to meet him at his room. I don't suppose you can tell me the number." She batted her eyes and watched the poor clerk fall under her control.  
  
The clerk seemed to find no problem with releasing the information and gave it up without a problem. As she walked away the clerk looked on in awe.  
  
Jarod was just finishing arranging his toys. He had taken off his shirt and was heading towards the shower when he heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be a cleaning lady with fresh towels he opened the door without looking out the peephole. When he opened the door a gun was stuck into his face. When he looked behind the gun he spotted the all too familiar face of Miss Parker.  
  
"Step back into the room and don't say a word," Said Miss Parker in a menacing voice. Slowly Jarod reentered the room and sat down on the bed.  
  
"It's so nice that you dropped in Miss Parker. Where are Sydney and Broots?"  
  
"They're not here. They're back at the Centre arranging a Welcome Home Party for you. Well, it looks as though your coming home after all Jarod. Such a pity that because of your capture, I gain my freedom." At that statement Jarod started to laugh. Not an outright laugh, but more of an 'I can't believe that you think that's true' snort.  
  
"What is so funny about that?" Miss Parker demanded in a menacing tone.  
  
"You honestly think that just because you bring me in that you are going to be free of the Centre? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that'll never happen. Once you're part of the Centre you're stuck with them the rest of your life, no matter who you know." Jarod replied in a regretful voice.  
  
"What makes you so sure of this, Boy Wonder? Another one of your preminisions?"  
  
"No, you're father is one of the people who run the place. No matter what you are still going to have some connection to that hellhole, and there's always going to be someone watching. There is no escaping them."  
  
"Shut up. Now put your shirt on and handcuff yourself to one of the bedposts." Jarod reluctantly obeyed. As he did Miss Parker, with the gun still trained on him, pulled out her cell phone and hit a speed dial button. She put the phone to her ear and waited. As she did so she checked the handcuffs. They were combination handcuffs to which only she knew the combination. She felt secure that unless he had the patients to sit and try all 498 different combinations of numbers, that he wasn't going to get away.  
  
"Hello?" Boots' voice came over the phone.  
  
"Yes Broots, this is Parker. I got FreakBoy right here. He's secure. I want you to call the pilot and tell him that we're in some town called Ironwood in Wisconsin."  
  
"Yes, of course Miss Parker. Just give me a second. All right he knows. The plane should be there in two hours." Brutes' voice was shaky with intimidation  
  
"All right. Tell Sydney that I caught his little experiment. I guess that Boy Genius isn't as smart as he thought."  
  
"Sure thing Miss Parker." Than the phone went dead in her hands.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Having problems Miss Parker?" Asked Jarod innocently as Miss Parker threw her phone on the floor in disgust.  
  
"Wow, what intuition you have. No wonder you're a Pretender." Miss Parker's voice dripped with sarcasm. Slowly she walked across the room and gazed out the window. The room was silent for five minutes. Neither wanted to talk. They had nothing to say. Jarod couldn't figure out she had found him. All his plans had been spontaneous. No one could have found him, especially not the Centre. It had him flabbergasted.  
  
Miss Parker stared out the window in deep thought of what her life was going to be like without the Centre. But, she also couldn't help but think that Jarod might be right. She knew too much about the goings on at the Centre. Maybe she would never get away, but if that were to happen she would make the Centre pay.  
  
"So," began Jarod who was getting tired of the quietness, "how did you find me? I think since now that you've caught me that it won't hurt to share."  
  
"Actually," Miss Parker started in a somewhat nice voice, "I guess you're right. There's nothing else to do. After you called the time before last I remembered something that I had saw the forest service use to track down a lost ranger who had called them on his cell phone. So, I called Broots and asked him to set up a system that would automatically triangulate the signal from your cell phone the next time you felt the urge to torture me. It worked and I flew to Thief River Fall, followed you here and the rest is history." With the last part of the sentence Miss Parker let out an evil snort.  
  
"You know, I really shouldn't have drank all that Dr. Pepper. If it isn't to big a deal, could you uncuff me to go to the bathroom? That is unless you would like to change the sheets."  
  
"Yeah, fine, but try and pull a fast one and I'll make sure that you can't walk." With that Miss Parker checked the bathroom. After discovering that there was no way for him to escape she put the combination into the cuffs in order to release him.  
  
"Thanks," Jarod said as he went into the bathroom. About 5 minutes later he came strolling back out but didn't see Miss Parker.  
  
"What the….." Just then Miss Parker walked back in with ice, cups and a couple sodas from the machine down the hall.  
  
"All the luxuries of home I see," replied Jarod in a cheery tone.  
  
"You're hilarious. Ever pretend to be a comedian? God, I could use a shot of scotch right about now."  
  
"You know that alcohol isn't good for your ulcer Miss Parker." Jarod said with deep and genuine concern in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Yeah? Well, you don't help a whole lot either, but that has yet to bug you." She replied with an icy tone as she re-handcuffed Jarod to the bed  
  
Suddenly the bedside phone rang and Jarod picked it up. "Jarod here."  
  
"Uh, yeah hi, is Miss Parker there?" Broots' confused and nervous voice inquired.  
  
"Yeah, hold on. She's right here. Oh Miss Parker!" he called for her in a happy tone, "It's for you!'  
  
"Give me that to me you moron! What is it?"  
  
"Uh, Miss Parker? I, um, have some bad news."  
  
"Well, spit it out all ready. I don't have all night!"  
  
"Uh, actually you do. That's the bad news. A storm has held up the plane. It can't get there until the storm clears, and that might not be for at least two days."  
  
"You have to be kidding! This can't be happening to me! What If we drive?"  
  
"You won't make it. There are white out conditions."  
  
"Wait a second. Rat Boy here is a pilot. Have the Centre rent a plane at the North Ironwood airport in Michigan. Genius here is going to fly us home. Bye." As she hung up and patted Jarod on the cheek. "Congratulations. You have earned the privilege of flying your sorry ass back to the Centre."  
  
8 The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
It was 6:00 p.m. and once again Mr. Parker was in his office with Jeffery, but now there was a third party present, Mr. Reins. They were standing around Mr. Parker's desk listening to a tape of the telephone conversation between Miss Parker and Broots. They had taped the whole conversation and were just listening to the end.  
  
"Wait a second. Rat Boy here is a pilot. Have the Centre rent a plane at the North Ironwood airport in Michigan. Genius here is going to fly us home. Bye."  
  
"She..has Jarod…and has failed…to inf..orm us. We must…get rid..of them..both. She…cannot…leave the…Centre alive." Mr. Rains said in his raspy voice. "Jeffrey..you must…get that plan…to experience an…accident."  
  
"Wait, isn't there another way? That's my daughter damn it! We can't kill her!" Mr. Parker said in an almost desperate tone.  
  
Mr. Rains lifted his head as if it were to heavy and looked Mr. Parker in the eye. "No there isn't. For the Centre's.. safty we can't have… loose cannons running… around. Your daughter is to… much like her mother… to be kept… alive. They are both… going to have to die." Mr. Parker kept silent after that. He knew that Rains was right and that he had no choice in this matter, just like he had had no choice in the matter with Katherine. Just then Jeffery, who had been using Mr. Parker's phone, hung up.  
  
"It's all been set. I sent an operative in the local area to cause an accident. They will never know what hit them."  
  
"That..is…perfect." Replied Mr. Rains He gave one last demeaning look that also carried a threat if his orders were not carried out.  
  
Great Western Hotel  
  
Ironwood, Wisconsin  
  
"I hope you're up on your flying hours, because you are flying us home." Miss Parker told him in a taunting tone. She knew that it would bug him. He would realize the irony of him flying himself back to the place he dreaded most. She quickly went around the room stuffing Jarod's belongings back into his bag. She then un-cuffed him from the bed only to recuff his hands behind his back. She grabbed the bag and they started to leave.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you trust my flying abilities. In case you are forgetting, I crashed a plane just a few weeks ago. But your confidence in me is flattering."  
  
"Shut up. Take the back stairs I don't want anyone to see us."  
  
"All right. You know I read some were that a lady is never in a rush. Oh, wait. I guess that wouldn't apply to you, now would it." He said with a little laugh and headed out the door.  
  
They descended the five flights of stairs into the back parking lot. They walked around the building to Jarod's rented car. She shoved Jarod into the front seat and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. First she checked the back seat and when she came up with nothing she headed for the trunk. When she opened it she found what she had been looking for. There right in front of her were the fruits of her three-year search. The DSA's in their portable case. She grabbed the case and retrieved Jarod. Then they walked over to Miss Parker's rented cherry red Chevy Beretta. She pulled out onto US 51 and they started their two-hour treck through the night.  
  
After a half-hour into their drive Jarod finally broke the silence. "I don't suppose that you could find it in you to cuff my hands in front of me instead, and, if it's not any trouble, stop at a wayside. I really have to use the mens' room."  
  
"How much Dr. Pepper did you drink?"  
  
"Three 20 oz. bottles."  
  
"Wow, that was real intelligent."  
  
"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on being kidnapped and drug out of my hotel room."  
  
They drove in silence for another five minutes before Miss Parker whipped the car into a wayside. She went over to the passenger side and opened the door. After Jarod got out she cuffed his hands in front of him and followed him to the mens' outhouse. "All right get in there. I'll be guarding the door."  
  
"Why, Miss Parker. Don't you need too use the facilities?" Jarod asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"That was almost cute. I'm not blonde Jarod. Now go before I change my mind."  
  
After waiting for three minutes in the cold Jarod finally reappeared. "Feeling better?" Asked Miss Parker.  
  
"Much. Thanks for stopping."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't want you peeing all over my car." She replied, knowing full well that Jarod wasn't fooled by her tough attitude. They headed for the car, entered it a resumed their trip. On the way Jarod had fallen asleep. Miss Parker couldn't help but hear him mumbling in his sleep. He tossed and turned in the seat. Just as she started to block out his rambling he yelled. "Noooo!"  
  
Jarod sat up with a start. He was dripping with sweat. Miss Parker regained control of the car and looked over at him and he seemed a bit embarrassed. Trying to take attention away from his sudden outburst he broke the silence. "Do you think that we could get something to eat before we, or should I say I, have to fly back to Blue Cove. Think of it as a last meal."  
  
Miss Parker looked over at him annoyed but in the end agreed. She didn't like making these stops because it required her to release Jarod from his handcuffs, but she was hungry too. They stopped at a truck stop 20 minutes from the airport. She unlocked Jarod's hands before they left the car.  
  
"Look," said Miss Parker pulling Jarod back into the car. "If you start to run away I will shoot you in the knee cap."  
  
With that she exited the car and waited while Jarod did the same. She followed Jarod into Gary's Roadside Grill. They took a seat in a dark corner and Miss Parker light a cigarette. Inhaling deeply she looked over across the booth at Jarod. He had a stained menu up to his face. She exhaled the smoke and took a disgusted look around the truck stop. Across the room to big, burly, greasy truck drivers were staring at her and obviously making lude comments.  
  
"Well, Miss Parker this is a new one for you. I didn't think that this was your kind of place."  
  
"It's not. This place is a dump. Any health inspector with a pea sized brain would close this rat infestation down in two seconds."  
  
The waitress walked up to them and asked for their orders. Jarod got a cheeseburger with fries and a Dr. Pepper while Miss Parker ordered a salad and a double scotch on the rocks. The waitress walked off to get their order, although she wasn't pleased with Miss Parker's 'holier than thou' attitude.  
  
"If you're going to drive you really shouldn't drink. You know, I could always drive," offered Jarod.  
  
"Ha, that was funny." Miss Parker retorted in a disgusted tone.  
  
"You know you really have to lighten up. I was joking. Like you would really let me drive."  
  
Suddenly the waitress appeared with their food. Miss Parker took a sip of the scotch and seemed to saver it. "You know," said Jarod staring at her, "I thought that you would have stopped drinking after that close call at the hospital."  
  
"I did. I only have one drink a night now." They left it at that and both ate in silence. After fifteen minutes the waitress returned. "Is there anything else I can get you folks?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it could you get me a refill?" Asked Jarod. Before the waitress could get the cup Miss Parker broke in.  
  
"Forget the order. I am not stopping every five minutes so you can relieve yourself."  
  
"All right," said the waitress not knowing what to do until Jarod nodded his head at her, "well, here's your bill. Have a nice evening." She walked off towards the bar to tend to the other customers.  
  
As they were leaving the two burly truck drivers walked up and stepped between Miss Parker and Jarod.  
  
"Hey there. Were do you think you're going pretty lady." Asked the biggest of the two. Jarod turned around to see what was going on. When he heard the first one speak he knew exactly what was going to happen. He walked back around the two men to stand beside Miss Parker.  
  
"Look you big incompetent bastard, if you do not move right now you'll be a dickless wonder. El Comprehenda?" Asked Miss Parker in a stone cold, menacing way.  
  
"Ooh, looks like we got one of them feisty ones here." Said the big one to his smaller companion.  
  
"Yeah, I heard them feisty ones are real fun." The smaller one said looking hungrily at Miss Parker.  
  
"Look. You boys might really want to back off. She packs one mean punch. Trust me." Spoke up Jarod. He hoped the men would listen. Otherwise they would both see what she was really made of.  
  
"Oh, are you her boyfriend? Look, Bobby, I think that little lady's man wants a piece of us." Said the big one. They both began to advance on Jarod, who was small compared to either of them. As the big one took a step forward Miss Parker sent a roundhouse kick smack in the center of his chest. As the buffalo of a man landed on the floor she put the point of her stiletto heel onto his neck. While staring into the wild eyes of her hostage she spoke to the smaller man. "Back off now or I crush his neck." The smaller man reluctantly backed off. "Now," Miss Parker continued, "if you don't mind we'll be off. Goodnight boys. Oh, and never call him," Miss Parker said while pointing an indignant finger at Jarod, "my man." They headed out the door and to the parked car. The two truckers looked on in shock, their pride permanently tarnished. They climbed into the car and Miss Parker re-handcuffed Jarod. They drove the last twenty minutes in silence. Neither wanting to discuss the preceding event. When they reached the airport it was eight o'clock at night. They parked the car in the guest parking lot.  
  
"Miss Parker? I think that we should sleep tonight and start tomorrow. I want to be rested before I fly."  
  
"Fine. After all crashing isn't high on my to do list. I want to check on the plane reservations."  
  
"Umm, Miss Parker?"  
  
"What now?" She asked in a sharp annoyed voice.  
  
"Well, this is just a suggestion, but you might want to rent a different plane."  
  
"Yeah, why's that."  
  
"Well, if the Tower got word that you found me they just might kill two birds with one stone, if you get my drift. They just might have the place wired. You never know, especially after that T-board thing."  
  
"Despite how much I hate to do this I'm going to have to agree. That wheezing freak with his squeaking oxygen tank just might want to get rid of me permanently. God, why couldn't he have died when Syd shot his.."  
  
"You mean Sydney shot Mr. Reins?" Asked Jarod in surprise.  
  
"Wow, you catch on fast. I'm surprised he didn't mention it. I suppose he couldn't really brag about it because of the wrong ears listening in. Enough with the chit chat. Let's get going." With that Miss Parker unlocked Jarod and they were on their way.  
  
9 Northern Ironwood Airport  
  
Northern Ironwood, Michigan  
  
As Miss Parker and Jarod walked up to the only counter there they were greeted buy an attendant who looked as though he had been working for at least 12 hours. That didn't seem to bother Miss Parker. She walked straight up to the clerk. "I want to rent a plane." She demanded.  
  
"Wow how nice for you." Said the clerk in a tired voice, not at all intimidated by the harshness in her tone. "Tell it to someone else. I'm off duty, finally." With that he walked off towards the doors hunched over as if he were about to fall asleep on his feet.  
  
Miss Parker looked as if she liked to run after him and pound the living shit out of him. Jarod grabbed a hold of her arm to make sure that she did no such thing. She turned to him and before she could give him that "let go of me or die" look he pointed to another clerk who looked much more alive. Miss Parker grabbed a hold of his arm and towed him along after her. She stormed up to the female clerk and looked her directly in the eye with an intimidating stare. "We need a plane now. Can you get us one?"  
  
"Good evening. Of course I can lease you a plane. You just need to follow me please. Oh and you'll have to fill out a few forms of course." Replied the clerk in an over cheerful, bubbly tone.  
  
Miss Parker looked as though she liked to smack the smile off her pale, beautiful face. "Yes, of course." She shot back in an overly polite tone, obviously making fun of the over zealous clerk.  
  
They followed the clerk to a nearby counter. She walked behind and reached into a drawer and pulled out some forms. "Here you go ma'am. These are insurance, identification, background, and flight plan forms. Just fill these out over there," the clerk pointed to a row of seats, "and return them to me when you are finished." The clerk finished in her still to joyful voice.  
  
After filling out the hours worth of paper work using fake identification and insurance, they finally reached the flight plan. After some help from Jarod Miss Parker had, at long last, finished the paper work. She walked it up to the still giddy clerk.  
  
"Here's all the paper work. Now, when will the plane be ready?" Miss Parker demanded her voice filled with the frustration and discontentment of a person of her stature being forced to fill out paper work.  
  
"Well, ma'am. We can have the plane ready for you bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why not tonight?"  
  
"The information on the paper work has to be verified along with your flight plan and his flying status," she added gesturing to Jarod, "but we can have that all done tonight and you can take off tomorrow." Replied the clerk, the cheerfulness in her voice not at all effected by the harshness in her inquirers tone.  
  
"Fine. We'll be here early tomorrow morning and the check had better be complete." Miss Parker grabbed Jarod by the arm and stormed out with Jarod in tow.  
  
"A little moody are we?" Asked Jarod knowing full well that that was the stupidest question to ask.  
  
"Look Sherlock, because of you I had to fill out an hours worth of paper work, and on top of that I have to spend a night with you in some nasty hick town hotel in the middle of nowhere. I don't have a change of clothes and I am in serious need of a shower. Then I have to baby-sit you!"  
  
"You don't have to baby-sit me." She just gave him a drop-dead stare and shoved him into the car and slammed the door in his face. She stormed around to the other side and got in. For the next hour they searched for a hotel that withstood Miss Parker's standards. They finally found one.  
  
10  
  
11 The West Mark Hotel  
  
Northern Ironwood, Michigan  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod entered the lobby together. She stalked up to the counter and made her demands. "We need a double."  
  
The clerk looked up and slowly processed what had been said. "A double you say? What's the matter sweetheart? You and your hubby get into a fight?" the clerk asked while giving a little laugh as if he found it preposterous that when a couple got in a fight they should be banned to separate beds.  
  
"Fist off he isn't my 'hubby'. Can we get that room sometime today?" She asked irritated that he was digging into her affairs.  
  
"Sure, sure. I see how it is now," he said winking at Jarod. "Her missy. You have room 22. Enjoy."  
  
Without another word Miss Parker pushed Jarod, who was carrying his bag, off towards their room. Once inside her domineer seemed to change. She calmed down and lost the guarded distant look. She slammed the door shut with her foot and pushed him into the bathroom. After checking it out to make sure there was no possible route for escape she became even more settled. "Do you want to take a shower?" She asked in a tired, weary voice.  
  
Not knowing what to say, for he had never saw Miss Parker without her cool exterior since she was a child, replied, "Uh, I suppose. Thank you." She just nodded in his direction and sat down on the bed as he headed for the shower.  
  
As he let the cool water wash away the weariness that the day had spayed upon him he wondered what was wrong with Miss Parker. When they were alone she seemed weak and fragile. Maybe the idea of bringing me back really does bother her, he thought. Or maybe it was beginning to sink in that her father really is what I say he is. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't come up with a decisive answer to what was ailing her. He continued with his shower weighing the possibilities.  
  
Outside the bathroom Miss Parker laid across the bed closest to the bathroom relaxing. She knew that she had a lot of work to do before she was really free, if they let her go at all. There was always the possibility, no matter how minute, that Jarod could be right. If that should happen she would cross that bridge when she got there. For now, she thought, I should just relish in the goal that I have finally accomplished. But, for some reason, she couldn't quite bring herself to rejoice in the fact that she had caught the older version of the young boy she had once been so fond of.  
  
12 The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
The door to Mr. Parker's office was securely shut. Mr. Parker and Jeffery were once again discussing the matter that had previously been interrupted. This time, though, there was another member occupying the meeting.  
  
"I'm not asking a lot. Considering what I know and what information will be leaked if you kill me I say that 10 million isn't a whole lot to ask." Jeffrey said in a mater of fact tone.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Sam entered looking like his usually calm self except for the fretful look in his normally cold eyes. "Mr. Rains? We have a small problem. It seems that Miss Parker has rented a different plane. There is no time to rig the new one. What do you want us to do?" Sam spitted out terrified that Mr. Raines might decide to take his anger out on him.  
  
Before Raines could reply Mr. Parker broke in. "Thank you for the update. We will take over now."  
  
"Yes sir." With that Sam left closing the door behind him.  
  
"What will our recourse be?" Jeffery asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"We will…put one..of our men…on the check…crew. They can..cause the plane…to crash. I don't…want there to be any..bombs. It has to…look like a..ligitament..crash. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get right on it sir." Jeffery hurried out of the room to get one of his hench men on the phone.  
  
Back in Mr. Parker's office it wasn't a pretty sight. Mr. Parker wasn't looking good, but Mr. Rains said something to him that made the situation that was about to occur tolerable.  
  
"Now…there will be no one…to tell our…secretes."  
  
13 The West Mark Hotel  
  
Northern Ironwood, Michigan  
  
Miss Parker had been asleep when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up and saw Jarod's head peek out. "Miss Parker, could you please hand me my bag? I need some different clothes."  
  
Whipping the sleep away with a sweep of her hand Miss Parker reached for the bag to hand it to him, but decided instead to get the clothes out of the bag herself so that he couldn't pull anything over on her. She pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs, jeans, and a white T-shirt and placed them in the hand that Jarod offered without saying a word. "Thanks," he said before closing the bathroom door to change.  
  
When he entered the bedroom he noticed that Miss Parker had gathered herself together. She looked ragged and tired, but otherwise up to par. "Get on the far bed." She said in a demanding tone. Jarod obeyed, deciding not to push his luck. He was lucky to get a shower and he would leave it at that for now. Miss Parker pulled out a new pair of the combination cuffs and cuffed him to the bed's backboard. This set of cuffs had 1,067 different combinations of numbers. She knew that it would take even him at least eight hours to figure the combination out. "There. Now I am going into the shower. Oh and don't expect the maid to be coming. I put the do not disturb sign up. Don't do anything stupid. She grabbed a pair of his pajama bottoms and white T-shirt from Jarod's bag and headed off to take a shower.  
  
Miss Parker took her time in the shower allowing her to relax and decide what to do. She knew that her only option was to bring Jarod in. Surely by now the Triumvirate must have at least heard rumors that she had found, if not captured, Jarod. With all that had been going on she was sure that if she did fail this time that they would think that she was the one who had been helping Jarod. If that happened only God could help her and she wasn't betting on his help after all she had done. Slowly she finished her shower and reluctantly crawled out.  
  
In the next room Jarod laid on the bed with his hands securely cuffed above his head. He was wondering what, if anything, he could do to get out of this situation. So far things weren't looking up. The only thing that he could come up with… WAIT! He thought, I've got it. Unless she has a death wish there is no way my plan can fail. Just as this sudden realization came to mind Miss Parker stepped out of the bathroom. Her black hair was dripping and slightly mussed causing the shirt that she was wearing to stick to her curvaceous body. Her pants hung on her and looked as if they might fall off. She had on no makeup and was barefoot. As she sauntered around the room Jarod looked after her in incredulity. Never before had she appeared so pure and harmless as she did at that moment. That was until she spoke. "Were the hells that damn phone book? I need a dry cleaner."  
  
"Did you look in the drawer? Although, I don't think that that suit will be good flying attire. If we crash or have to make an emergency landing you might want something more appropriate."  
  
"Yeah, like what," she asked putting up her defensive edge again.  
  
"Like some jeans, a sweatshirt, socks, and hiking boots and an extra set of clothes."  
  
"Fine. Lets go." She walked over to the bed and once again uncuffed Jarod. As they started towards the door Jarod stopped her.  
  
"Are you going in that?" He asked pointing at her pajamas.  
  
"Well, I don't have much of a choice do I? It isn't like anyone here will care anyway. They're probably wearing the clothes the shoveled up cow shit in. At least mine are clean. Aren't they?" She asked turning to Jarod realizing that she hadn't before inquired about this.  
  
"Yeah they are."  
  
"Good. Now lets go before I change my mind."  
  
Miss Parker led the way out into the parking lot. It was about 10:00 p.m. and there were few stores still open in the small town. After looking at the few stores that were open they found that they were out of luck. That was until they came across Bob's Outdoor Attire. As they walked in they were amazed to find all that they needed. Miss Parker made Jarod gather all that they needed in record time, paid with a fake credit card, and went back to the hotel, despite repeated requests by Jarod to stay out and experience the town. Miss Parker gave him the "yeah, I'm almost that stupid" look and drug him back to their hotel room. When they re-entered the room Miss Parker looked over at Jarod.  
  
"This is last call for the bathroom. This is going to have to last you all night." With that Miss Parker turned away from him and began to fold her clothes and place them into Jarod's bag. Jarod decided not to question her kindness and entered the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
"I need to get my pajamas out of there." Jarod said pointing to the bag. Miss Parker rummaged through the bag until she came across the pajamas. She shoved them into his arms and returned to her packing.  
  
"Thank you." Jarod said as he went to continue getting ready. When he came back into the room he  
  
found Miss Parker in her newly acquired and unflattering flannel pajamas and her bed pushed up against the door.  
  
"Get yourself tucked in Jarod. You're going to be handcuffed to the bed all night."  
  
"That sounds interesting." Said Jarod slyly.  
  
"Yeah, keep dreaming." She said as she walked over to the bed. When Jarod had himself situated Miss Parker handcuffed one of his hands to the bedpost and left him. She turned out the lights. They both lay in bed unable to sleep.  
  
Jarod lay in his bed debating whether or not to tell Miss Parker what he had uncovered before he was abruptly taken. He knew that she would be upset, but it was something that she had to know before she went back to him. "Miss Parker, are you awake?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb her if she had in fact fallen asleep.  
  
"Yes," she replies almost inaudibly.  
  
"There's something that I have to tell you and you're not going to like it." Jarod's voice was shaking with the nervousness that seemed to have taken over his whole body. His stomach began to role.  
  
"What is it?" She asked sounding more alert. Perhaps he's found out more about my mother, she thought to herself.  
  
"It's about Thomas," he said shattering her thought. She perked up even more.  
  
"What about him," she asked guardedly.  
  
"Well, okay, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to spit it out. He works for Unit 13. I followed him there one morning after he stayed the night at your house. I used a little technique that I learned at the Centre to listen in. I heard him and a Mr. Braddock talking." He spit it all as fast as he could. Then he added in a low, sad, and concerned voice "Miss Parker, he's using you."  
  
"Shut up! You're lying!" She had reached his bed now and punched him. He did nothing. He just looked up at her with wide worried eyes. He decided to let her get it out of her system before telling her the rest. "You're just saying that because you want be to be alone like you! Always wallowing in my past, looking for answers that I'm never going to find! Well, I'll leave that to you. Just leave me alone!" She started to stalk back off to her bed when Jarod's next sentence stopped her.  
  
"I have tapes." Miss Parker stopped in her tracks and whirled around.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In my bag."  
  
Miss Parker dumped the contents of the bag on the bed at Jarod's feet and rummaged threw it until she came across three micro-cassettes taped together and the recorder. She sat down at the foot of the bed and began to listen to the first tape.  
  
"How is your assignment coming Thomas?" A deep, burly voice asked.  
  
"She trusts me completely. I think that I can get what we need from her. Although she has yet to confide in me the truth about what she does. She's completely unaware of who I am." The voice was obviously Thomas's. Jarod saw Miss Parker's face drop in despair and betrayal. Jarod's heart went out to her.  
  
"Good keep it that way. We need her to lead us to Jarod. If we have him we can do away with the Centre for good. Has your surveillance turned up anything?"  
  
"Nothing yet. I got a glimpse at some papers. It seems that she has never caught him. She's gotten close, but he always manages to get away. I figure that if she leads me to him I will have no problem getting the job done."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear. Now go back and report here again as scheduled. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Braddock" A door was heard slamming and then nothing.  
  
"Miss Parker are you alright?" Jarod was really worried about what she might do. He wished that he had some control over the situation. Miss Parker's face was blank and distant. Then a look of sudden realization came over her.  
  
"God! That basterd could be here right now waiting for us to doze…."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they both sat up with a start. Miss Parker slowly stood, climbed on her bed and looked threw the peephole. She tuned to Jarod with a terrified look on her face. She jumped from the bed and uncuffed Jarod. There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Miss Parker called as she rushed to gather their things from the bathroom as Jarod put the stuff Miss Parker had dumped on the bed back in the bag. As they were exiting via the window the third knock came. When no one answered there was a loud bang as someone attempted to kick in the door. Only the bed was in the way. Miss Parker and Jarod climbed out the window and sprinted for the car.  
  
  
  
The West Mark Hotel  
  
Miss Parker's room  
  
Northern Ironwood, Michigan  
  
"Damn it! Were the hell are they? I just heard her." Thomas yelled clearly frustrated at how close he had come.  
  
"Sir?" Said a young man in a dark blue suit that matched the attire of the other Unit 13 agents, "I think they left through the window."  
  
"No, really Sherlock? See, I thought they left through the front door." Thomas said with sharp sarcasm. He pushed the operative aside and looked out the window. He couldn't see them, but they couldn't have gotten far. "What are you twits waiting for? Get your asses moving and get them. NOW!" The operatives scrambled out to cover the perimeter.  
  
Meanwhile Miss Parker and Jarod were already back on the highway speeding away. Nothing was said. They were both trying to regroup and catch their breath. The sick realization of running for their lives was beginning to sink in.  
  
13.1.1 To Be Continued……………………  
  
  
  
Please e-mail me and tell me what you think! merriman_peldon@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Deception  
  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully belong to 10-13 productions  
  
and Chris Carter whom I didn't mean to insult.  
  
Everyone else except Unit 13, Mr. Braddock,  
  
Jeffery and Dana (they belong to me) belong to  
  
NBC and The Pretender.  
  
Note: Yes, I know Thomas is now dead, may The Pretender Gods  
  
rest his soul. This story is not intended to tarnish his memory.  
  
I would also like to say that I do not mean to insult the people  
  
who live in these towns with the remarks made. Lastly, in the  
  
1st part of this series there were time inconsistencies. Sorry about  
  
that. It won't happen this time. I'm also sorry this story took so  
  
long, but that's High School for you. With that said, enjoy the story!  
  
March 14, 1999  
  
Main Street Northern Ironwood, MI  
  
12:02 a.m.  
  
As Miss Parker pulled out of the parking lot Jarod reached into the back seat and began to rummage through the contents of his duffel bag. When he sat back down he had with him his cell phone, laptop, and a whistle pez dispenser. As he plugged the phone into his laptop Miss Parker turned to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked as vehemently thinking that the tone in her voice would stop him from continuing.  
  
Jarod, however, was unfazed. As he continued to type franticly his eyes darted back and forth across the screen. Finally he answered her question. "About four days ago I installed voice activated bugging equipment in your father's office so that if he slipped and talked either about my family or your mother I would have it on disk. The bugging devises convey the conversation that they receive to a satellite that I have access codes to.  
  
From there I can download them onto my computer via my cell phone, which transmits to the same satellite."  
  
Miss Parker was thoroughly confused, but refused to let it show. Instead she asked, "How the hell did you get into the Centre without security detecting you?"  
  
Jarod looked over at her stunned, and the a smirk slowly formed across his face, "Now, now Miss Parker. If I told you that it wouldn't be any fun." With that he turned back to his computer.  
  
Miss Parker, on the other hand, was driving slowly. For once in her life she was abiding by the speed limit. She figured that even though it was 12 a.m. and there were probably no cops present that it would be in her best interest to look inconspicuous. She had decided that it would also be in her best interest to go to the next possible airport and rent a plane there seeing that Thomas knew were they were. As they were pulling past the sign announcing their departure from Northern Ironwood Jarod got a big grin on his face and had stopped typing.  
  
"Well, what did you find?" Miss Parker asked impatiently. This driving slow was beginning to get to her. 80 miles per hour was more her speed even in a residential area. Without answering Jarod maneuvered the mouse that was built into the computer to an icon marked '3/13/99 Conv.2' the message began to play. The conversation that had been held between her and Broots that night began to play:  
  
"Wait a second. Rat Boy here is a pilot. Have the Centre rent a plane at the North Ironwood airport in Michigan. Genius here is going to fly us home. Bye."  
  
Raines: She..has Jarod...and has failed...to inf..orm us. We must...get rid..of them..both. She...cannot...leave the...Centre alive. Jeffrey..you must...get that plane...to experience an...accident  
  
Mr. Parker: Wait, isn't there another way? That's my daughter damn it! We can't kill her!  
  
Raines: No...there isn't. For the Centre's.. safety we can't have... loose cannons running... around. Your daughter is to... much like her mother... to be kept... alive. They are both... going to have to die.  
  
As Miss Parker and Jarod listened they were stunned. Even Jarod, who knew the person that Mr. Parker really was, had not expected him to give in so easily to the idea of killing his daughter. Well, he thought, at least he put up some resistance, no matter how pitiful an attempt it may be. Miss Parker, on the other hand, was still as faithful as ever to her father. He had, after all, tried to stand up to Raines for her. Still, she thanked God, for the first time in a long time that her plans had been diverted and that she had not taken the lethal plan ride.  
  
Neither Jarod nor Miss Parker said anything as Jarod typed a few more keystrokes and another sound file popped up. It was marked '3/13/99 Conv. 3':  
  
Jeffery: I'm not asking a lot. Considering what I know and what information will be leaked if you kill me I say that 10 million isn't a whole lot to ask. (Jeffrey said in a mater of fact tone.)  
  
There was a knock on the door  
  
Sam: Mr. Raines? We have a small problem. It seems that Miss Parker has rented a different plane. There is no time to rig the new one. What do you want us to do? (Sam spitted out sounding terrified.)  
  
Mr. Parker: Thank you for the update. We will take over now.  
  
Sam: Yes sir.  
  
Jeffery: What will our recourse be?  
  
Raines: We will...put one..of our men...on the check...crew. They can..cause the plane...to crash. I don't...want there to be any..bombs. It has to...look like a..ligitament..crash. Understood?"  
  
Jeffery: Yes, I'll get right on it sir..  
  
(This time we can hear what Mr. Raines said to Mr. Parker)  
  
Mr. Raines: It will be the same.... arrangement as with Katherine's.... death. We give the orders and.... keep... our hands.... clean. Then we will have.... Jeffery dealt with. Now...there will be no one...to tell our...secrets.  
  
Miss Parker had fallen completely silent. She was in a state of complete shock. She had never accepted that her father had known before hand that her mother was to be assassinated, but with this added conversation a new image of her father immerged. Every thing that he had ever said or done to her was cloaked with new meaning. From what she could understand her father not only knew that her mother was going to be killed but had actually had been part of it, and now he was to be part of hers.  
  
Jarod was beginning to become concerned. Miss Parker had a far off look in her eye. He was about to say something when two black sadans flew past them at no less that 65 miles per hour. As the cars flew by both Miss Parker and Jarod stole a peek to see who was concealed in the blackness of the cars. They both were shocked.  
  
"Jarod? Did you just see what I saw." Miss Parker asked in a stunned tone, barely able to get her mouth to form the words.  
  
"That depends," replied Jarod who sounded just as shocked as Miss Parker, "if you saw Mr. Lyle and Brigitte then yes."  
  
"Damn it! How the hell could they have found me?" Miss Parker asked, her voice consumed with rage. Jarod didn't know how this rage should be interpreted. Was it that they were impeding on her capture of Jarod or because they were part of the facility that she had dedicated a good part of her live to and that, in return, betrayed her for her loyalty. Jarod glanced over at Miss Parker in hopes that he might find the answer in her eye. He was not disappointed. She turned toward him and gave him a knowing look.  
  
West Mark Hotel  
  
Northern Ironwood, MI  
  
March 14, 1999  
  
12:11 a.m.  
  
The Unit 13 sweeper team had conducted a search of the perimeter and had found nothing that was of any use. They had also conducted a room to room search claiming that Miss Parker and Jarod were wanted for serious felonies. That search had also produced nothing useful. With time running low Thomas finally decided to interrogate the hotel manager, who had been running circles around them for the last 15 minutes while the various teams searched rooms. He kept apologizing to his customers and telling Thomas that he had no right to do this. When his search turned up nothing Thomas became very suspicious of the man's actions. When they re-entered the hotel lobby Thomas, with out warning, took the man by the lapels and threw him up against the wall.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" He asked threw gritted teeth sounding as though he were doing his best to keep from smashing the managers head against the wall until it was nothing but a bloody pulp.  
  
"I..I...I don't know," the man stammered nervously thinking that with in minutes he was sure to be wiped off the face of this earth.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Thomas yelled as he slammed the man up against the wall again.  
  
As the man fought against the urge to black out he replied again, "I...I...swear! I really don't know."  
  
Thomas slammed him up against the wall one last time. The man slumped to the floor, no longer able to fight the blackness that consumed him. Thomas made a sweeping motion with his hand and left. The sweeper team left as quickly as they had came.  
  
  
  
Mr. Lyle's car  
  
March 14, 1999  
  
12:09 a.m.  
  
As Mr. Lyle's car drove quickly along the rural roads leading toward Northern Ironwood he made it a habit of looking into the oncoming traffic just in case Miss Parker had decided to leave early or get a head start. He knew that his father, Mr. Parker, had ordered that if he should happen to feel the urge to go investigate the sightings of Miss Parker and Jarod in the small town that he should shoot on sight. He, for one, was not going to miss out on this opportunity to enact his revenge on them for his little run in with the Yakuza. They were going to feel the pain of having a thumb cut off with out anesthetic. Then he would shoot them both a couple times before putting the final kill shot into the enlarged, overconfident brains. This, and only this, would give him pleasure at this point in the never- ending battle of the minds.  
  
As he played their final scenes over in his head he spotted the oncoming car. When he looked in he spotted what he had been hoping for. He grabbed on to the back of the front seat and yelled into the driver's ear. "Turn this piece of shit car around and follow them!"  
  
The driver pulled a one eighty and headed after the 1999 Chevy Beretta that was speeding away into the distance. The other sedan, which contained Brigitte, also turned and headed after the Beretta. It had become a full- scale car chase.  
  
Miss Parker's Car  
  
US-2 (highway)  
  
12:13 a.m.  
  
Miss Parker looked over at Jarod with a determined look. She had no doubt that Mr. Lyle and Brigitte had gotten word of the contract the Centre had put on her head and were all too glad to help put her six feet under. As she looked into Jarod's eyes she saw that he was worried about her intentions. She just winked one of her baby blues at him and hit the gas. When she looked into the rearview mirror she spotted the two sadans turning and heading back in her direction. Miss Parker turned to look over at her companion as gave him a determined smile. "Buckle up we're in for a ride. I'll be damned if I'm going to let those cretin adulators get the best of me. "  
  
Jarod released a sigh of relief. Though there were still a few major things to worry about the greatest of his fears had been laid to rest. "What now?" He asked, still not sure of how she planned on escaping.  
  
"Now we drive really fast and get away." Miss Parker replied as if she were speaking to a young child that couldn't comprehend words that contained more than two syllables. Miss Parker continued to accelerate until the speedometer reached 120 miles per hour. They were flying down the highway but they couldn't seem to loose their pursuers. Up a head Jarod spotted a turn off and pointed it out to Miss Parker. The two sadans were no further than three feet from the Beretta's bumper. Five feet from the turn off Miss Parker hit the brakes as hard as possible and cranked the wheel hard to the left. Half way through the turn Miss Parker hit the gas and sped away in the opposite direction. Before Mr. Lyle or Brigette's cars could turn around and continue the pursuit their target had turned onto a side road and was long gone.  
  
Mr. Lyle's Car  
  
US-2  
  
12:21 a.m.  
  
As Miss Parker turned the car around Mr. Lyle thought for sure that they were going to flip the car and he would have his pray at his disposal. Unfortunately, by some miracle, she had pulled the turn off and was heading back in the opposite direction before he could blink. His driver had yet to turn the car around and Mr. Lyle found this to be unreasonable. "What the hell are you waiting for dumb ass? Turn this bucket of bolts around and get them!" the driver did as he was told and turned around. As he did so Lyle realized that at this point his search was going to be fruitless. There were a number of back roads and detours that they could have taken. He feared going back to the Centre and facing his father and the Triumvirate with this failure hanging over his head, but until Miss Parker and Jarod were spotted or attempted to use their cell phones he was shit out of luck.  
  
Miss Parker's Car  
  
Somewhere in Northern Wisconsin  
  
2:46 a.m.  
  
Jarod woke from a deep sleep, something he had not experienced in a long time, to the sound of a car's horn. His eyes flew open only to be greeted by the harsh, bright lights of an oncoming car. Miss Parker's head relaxed against the headrest. She too had fallen asleep.  
  
"Miss Parker!" Jarod yelled. She sat up with a start and swerved the car into its rightful place on the opposite side of the road just as the car was about to hit them. She glanced over at Jarod who looked as though he had just had a heart attack. Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She was so tired that her brain seemed unable to function, much less try to form an apology to man who had just saw his life, no matter how little of it he knew, flash before his eyes.  
  
Jarod, after his heart had slowed back to a normal pace, spoke. "Miss Parker, perhaps I should drive us to the nearest hotel."  
  
Her only response was to pull over to the side of the road and slowly climb out. She was hardly able to walk. She dragged herself to the other side of the car and plopped down. Her thoughts were finally beginning to formulate. She looked over at Jarod, who had taken over her position in the driver's seat, with sad, weary eyes and spoke. "I can never go back can I?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Jarod replied in the same sad voice as Miss Parker's. He knew, no he felt her pain. He felt all the emotions that ran through her. His only wish at that moment was to be able to make that pain diminish into nothingness so that she could, once again, feel the innocence and freedom that she had experienced as a little girl. The little girl that he knew was still inside her, fighting for acknowledgement.  
  
Miss Parker was barely audible now. Sleep was repossessing her while she mumbled on, unaware that she was confiding in the one man that she never wanted to know her weaknesses. "I have no where to go, I have no one." She stated, crying as she drifted back in to the dark, silent world of a dreamless sleep.  
  
Jarod looked over at her with true compassion. As he looked at her sleeping figure he whispered something that they both knew to be true, but was never to be spoken. "You'll always have me Miss Parker, you'll always have me."  
  
Unit 13 Headquarters  
  
Stone harbor, Connecticut  
  
3:31 a.m.  
  
Thomas had just arrived back at headquarters and was heading for a meeting with Mr. Braddock. He was not looking forward to this. He had promised results and had turned up nothing. This was not going to satisfy his boss. He entered Mr. Braddock's office slowly, but confidently. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Yes Thomas. Tell me what you have uncovered."  
  
"Well, sir. We know that Miss Parker has indeed captured Jarod and has him in her possession. However, they managed to elude us by exiting through the window before we were able to break down the door."  
  
"So you didn't obtain them? This is not satisfactory. You stated that if you could located Miss Parker while she had Jarod in her possession you would have no problem capturing him."  
  
"Yes sir, I know. I am sorry…"  
  
"This time I will understand, but should it become a habit… well you know the procedure."  
  
"Yes, of course sir. Thank you."  
  
"Remember Thomas, Miss Parker is expendable. If she should stand in the way kill her. Are only concern is insuring the capture of Jarod. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir, perfectly." Thomas stood silent for a moment waiting to be dismissed.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Stop your groveling and catch them."  
  
Thomas quickly exited the room and headed to the Computer Analysis Lab. He hated that man, but he knew there was little he could do about it. The only thing that kept him at Unit 13 was the knowledge that one day he would become one of the powerful men that ran the facility. Then he could have Mr. Braddock's sorry ass "removed". He smiled at the thought. However, when he entered the Computer Analysis Lab his smile was replaced by the look of anger that usually resided there. "I want to know the minute you find anything on that lab rat and his keeper. Is that understood?" Everyone stopped their work and nodded. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Well, what are you sluggards waiting for, a sign from God? Get to work!" Everyone jumped again and did what they were told.  
  
Thomas laughed as he left the computer nerds to do their work. He loved the feeling of power their nervousness gave him. He felt so puissant when they quivered as he spoke. Soon Miss Parker and Jarod would feel this way too. He could hardly wait to capture them and show that impotent bastard of a boss who and what he was really dealing with. No one ever made him look bungler and not pay the consequences.  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
Hazelhurst, Wisconsin  
  
3:32 a.m.  
  
Jarod pulled into the Holiday Inn only fourteen miles short of his final destination, but was unable to go on. Before he could go any further he needed some rest and a phone jack. As he sat in the car he realized that he had no cash. His funds had run out at the Great Western Hotel in Northern Ironwood. He was about to renew his funds, thanks to the access codes he had to the Centre's bank accounts, when Miss Parker decided to haul him back to the place were nightmares came true. Not wanting to wake Miss Parker he looked through her belongings, namely her fake credit cards, until he came across one marked Mrs. Carie Moor. He grabbed the card and locked the doors. When he entered the lobby he was greeted by a less than exuberant clerk.  
  
"Good morning sir. How can I help you?" the clerked asked making an attempt at being cheerful but failed miserably.  
  
"Hi. Um, well my wife and I need a room. She's out sleeping in the car see and I didn't want to disturb her so I grabbed her credit card. That won't be a problem will it?" Jarod asked giving his most disarming smile.  
  
The clerk took a look outside. When he spotted Miss Parker outside in the car he shook his head. "No, of course not sir. I know the hell you pay when you wake a woman, no matter what the reason." He smiled back at Jarod and took the credit card. "Well, Mr. uhh… Moor you and your wife have room 70. It's a double; we don't have any singles left. Is that all right?  
  
Jarod looked confused for a minute and then remembered that married couples usually want a single. He shook himself out of his confusion and nodded. "Yeah, that's all right. Perfect actually. Where is it?"  
  
"It's on the back left side. There's an entrance over there. Enjoy." The clerk replied.  
  
"Thank you very much," Jarod replied while retrieving Miss Parker's card from the clerk's hand. Jarod headed back out to the car and drove to the spot were the clerk had said there would be a door. Jarod parked in the spot designated to room 70 and brought their stuff, which consisted only of the DSA's and his small duffel bag, into the room. He then came back out and lifted Miss Parker into his arms and carried her to the bed. He then took the other bed and laid down in an attempt to get some rest before having to experience the task of telling Miss Parker their destination.  
  
The Centre  
  
Mr. Parker's office  
  
4:01 a.m.  
  
Mr. Parker had just arrived in his office after being summoned there by his son, Mr. Lyle. He was dressed in a gray suit that highlighted the light blue, or maybe gray, of his eyes. He looked as cool and collected as ever. No one would be able to tell that he had not slept in two days. When he arrived he looked around his office. So much of what had happened at the Centre had been formulated in this very office. He looked at the picture of him and his daughter and gave a tight smile. He never really considered her his daughter; she was more of a pawn in a large chess game. She was just like her mother, always looking out for the helpless. Just then Mr. Lyle arrived looking as confident as ever, accept for the fact he was rubbing his hand were his thumb used to be.  
  
"Well, Lyle what was so important that you had to drag your old man out of bed at this hour?"  
  
"I just thought that you would want to know about what happened with our lead on Jarod and my dear sister." Lyle replied in a confident tone, not willing to let on that he did in fact fear the powers that be who resided at the Centre.  
  
"Well spit it out. I have other work that I need to get done. The 'bug exterminators' are due here in twenty minutes." Mr. Parker said referring to the men that swept his office weekly for bugging devises.  
  
"We engaged in a car persuit, but Miss Parker managed to elude us. We aren't sure why she would run from us, but she did. We then proceeded to inspect her room for clues to where she might be headed, but it appeared as though someone else had already done so. I then questioned the clerk who said that another group had been there and had interrogated and harassed all his guests. He also claimed that these men where government officials of some sort. They accused Jarod and Miss Parker of being guilty of various felonies. When he told them that he didn't know were they were going he bashed the managers head against the wall and left."  
  
"Well, did you find any evidence of who this competitor might be?" Mr. Parker asked.  
  
"Well," Mr. Lyle continued knowing that the next tid bit of information was sure to make his father angry "The finger prints that we recovered belong to a Unit 13 agent named Thomas Handleson. We weren't able to come up with a picture. We think that they might be after Jarod, after all Unit 13 has been one of our biggest competitors in the Pretender Project. Since they have yet to have a successful pretender, my hypothesis would be that they are after Jarod so they can use him to breed or create their own successes."  
  
"Well, we can't let that happen. Do you suppose that this Thomas is the same as the one your sister has been dating?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you." Mr. Lyle said feeling more and more comfortable with the situation at hand. He had gained control and was looking extremely competent.  
  
"Well that fact is insignificant. I want Miss Parker and Jarod eliminated. That way they are no longer a threat, nor a stressor, and they can't be used against us. Neither is of any use to the Centre, they have just become a nuisance and have threatened the security of Centre operations. Your sister has let her feelings for Jarod stand in the way of his capture, for her lack of loyalty to us she will have to pay the consequences." Mr. Parker explained coldly, no longer having regrets about the fact that his daughter was about to be assassinated, in fact he was glad that this situation, which had given him nothing but trouble, was about to be put to rest for good. All that was left was to deal with Jeffery. He stole a quick peek at his watch. That problem was being dealt with as they spoke.  
  
"Right, we'll get right on it. I'll call in Broots so he can set up some kind of monitoring system so we can keep an eye on Unit 13's activities." With that Mr. Lyle left to call Sydney and Broots. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in his way. He was going to get his prey.  
  
Thomas' Quarters  
  
Unit 13 Headquarters  
  
Stone harbor, Connecticut  
  
4:37 a.m.  
  
Thomas was sound asleep when the phone beside his bed rang. "What?" He demanded his voice horse with sleep.  
  
"Uh, sir we have come across the name of one of Miss Parker's guises that you gave us." The man on the other end of the phone sounded nervous and intimidated although he tried not to show it.  
  
"Well, were the hell is she?"  
  
"Uh, the credit card was used to purchase a…"  
  
"Don't waist my time you worthless moron. Get to the point."  
  
"Okay well they're in Hazelhurst, Wisconsin at the Holiday Inn."  
  
"Get the jet ready and I want a sweeper team on board." Thomas abruptly hung up the phone and got ready. Nothing was going to stand in his way this time.  
  
SL-4  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
4:52 a.m.  
  
Broots, a small nervous balding man in his thirties, sat up with a start when the alarm on his computer went off and spilt coffee all over himself. "Crap!" He yelled as he stood up. Sydney, an older man in his late fifties who was dressed in a suit, offered the man some napkins. "Thanks Syd." Broots said gratefully as he wiped the coffee off of his shirt that was obviously purchased in the 80's.  
  
"Well, what have you found Broots? I don't have all day." Mr. Lyle said as he appeared out of the darkness.  
  
Broots jumped again at the sound of his voice and placed a hand on his heart. "Jesus!" After recovering from shock and conducting a few keystrokes on his computer he continued. "Um, well, um, Unit 13 has submitted a flight plan for one of their jets to Hazlhurst, Wisconsin. They're to leave in an hour and a half. From the report that has been filed it looks as though Miss Parker and Jarod are staying at the Holiday Inn they're posing as… Uh… a Mr. and Mrs. Moor." He looked nervously over at Sydney, who appeared unscathed by the news, and then at Mr. Lyle who was fuming.  
  
"Get the jet ready, we're going intercept sister dear and her science experiment for a lover. I want to be out of here in a half-hour. I'm going to beat those Unit 13 punks to the pot of gold." With that Mr. Lyle turned and left the same way he had entered.  
  
When Broots was certain that Mr. Lyle was no longer present he turned to Sydney with a worried expression. "This isn't a good thing, is it."  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't look that way Broots. I think that if we aren't careful we could end up with a corpse on our hands." Sydney replied looking distressed.  
  
Mr. Parker's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
5:01 a.m.  
  
Mr. Parker sat at his desk looking over the latest on potential Pretenders found through the system of standardized testing in high schools. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it without removing his eyes from the paper work. "What is it?" he demanded.  
  
A deep voice of a cleaner answered his demand with a few simple words. "Jeffery has been dealt with."  
  
"Are we sure he won't be making any other requests?"  
  
"Wood chippers work wonders."  
  
"I see. Then he will never be found. Thank you." Mr. Parker hung up the phone with a satisfied smile. Every thing was going according to plan.  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
Hazelhurst, Wisconsin  
  
7:04 a.m.  
  
Four gunshots echoed endless down the dank hallways of the Centre. They reverberated against the walls in a loud and constant stream of noise. Miss Parker rushed towards the elevator knowing that her mother was there, she wanted to help, to see her mother and make sure that she was all right. She pushed through the infinite mass of people only to be drug back to the edge of the crowd and finally she was completely disconnected from them. "No! No! Mommy! Mommy! I want my…."  
  
Miss Parker sat up with a start dripping with cold sweat and reached for the gun that was supposed to be lying on her bedside table. Not only could she not find the gun, but the table was also missing. "What the…," Miss Parker started to ask, but then got her bearings. She noticed the other bed and typical hotel surroundings. She looked up and saw Jarod looking at her with an amused look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here and why the hell am I wearing these God awful pajamas?" She asked with a mixture of confusion, frustration and pure rage.  
  
"You don't remember?" Jarod asked both worried and curious.  
  
Slowly all the previous night's events came flooding back. Her following Jarod, capturing him, the canceled plane, the burly truck drivers, and the tapes. "Damn it! You mean it wasn't a nightmare? Shit!"  
  
" 'Fraid not Miss Parker. Looks like we're stuck together."  
  
"Great, this is just great! Fine. Okay. Well," she said trying to change the subject, trying to convince herself that she really didn't want to be stuck with him. "Anything new from my dad's office?"  
  
Jarod was eating some Pez. When Miss Parker asked her question his face clouded over. He didn't want to hurt her with his newly acquired information. He debated whether or not to tell her. On one hand she already had the jist of the conversation, that her father was in on enforcing the contract that was out on her. On the other hand, this new conversation would really drive the point home. He was still debating when Miss Parker pushed him aside. When she saw the clouded look she knew that it must be really bad, but she needed to hear for herself. She took the mouse and clicked on the icon marked '3/14/99 Conv.1' the sound file began to play.  
  
"Well that fact is insignificant. I want Miss Parker and Jarod eliminated. That way they are no longer a threat, nor a stressor, and they can't be used against us. Neither is of any use to the Centre, they have just become a nuisance and have threatened the security of Centre operations. Your sister has let her feelings for Jarod stand in the way of his capture, for her lack of loyalty to us she will have to pay the consequences." Mr. Parker explained coldly.  
  
Miss Parker remained silent. She knew that her father wanted her dead, there was no question. "Well, I guess that says it all," she said without any real emotion.  
  
"Miss Parker, you need to deal with this. You can't just leave it as is." Jarod said. He was concerned about her welfare and emotional state. The last thing he needed was for her to loose control on him.  
  
Miss Parker glared at him, but then looked away. "You're right, but what I need now is something to take my mind off of my miserable pathetic excuse for a life. Got any suggestions?"  
  
"Yeah. First get out of those God-awful pajamas, take a shower and put on some of those clothes we bought. Then after we are both ready I'll tell you about my plan." Jarod said sounding excited. He stood up and began to exit the room. "I'll be back in about a half hour. I'm gunna get us some breakfast. Anything in particular?"  
  
"Um.. a chocolate doughnut please."  
  
"Right on," Jarod said as he winked at her and closed the door. He left and headed for the bakery a block down the street.  
  
Miss Parker decided to take advantage of the privacy and headed right to the shower. She felt ragged and disgusting from the long trip. She showered for a good twenty minutes letting herself relax as the water poured over her. She got her head on straight and decided that the Centre was in the past. She was going to wash her hands of them. Her only regret being that she would have to leave Sydney, and no matter how much she hated to admit it, she would miss Broots too. That, however, was not a thought she was going to let draw her down. She was going to become a woman that her mother would be proud of. She was going to help Jarod defend the weak and abused.  
  
As she climbed out of the shower her mind was made up and she felt more content and happy with herself then she had in a long time. She quickly dressed and ran out to share this epiphany with Jarod only to find that he had been gone for forty minutes and had yet to return. Miss Parker looked out the window, which showed a view of the street and the bakery. She spotted Jarod in deep conversation with the elderly owner. Probably discussing doughnut recipes or something, Miss Parker thought to herself with a laugh.  
  
Then Miss Parker's eyes caught hold of the briefcase, which contained the DSA's. She lifted the case onto the bed, which had been occupied by Jarod the previous night, and slowly opened the lid. She rummaged through the disks until she came upon the one she had been searching for. The first time Jarod had run away, well, not really ran away. It had been more of a taunt. She and Jarod had just had a fall out, which, fortunately, had not been captured by the security cameras, at least not that she was aware of. She had just returned for updating her security training and had run into Jarod on SL-17. He was doing a simulation were he was supposed to find a chemical formula that would neutralize one of the bio weapons that was possessed by Iraq. Jarod went to greet her and saw her not only with her gun but also, with her Head of Security badge. The look he gave her was on of shock and disappointment that nearly made her burst into tears. His disapproval of her was almost as intolerable as her father's. The scene played over in her mind.  
  
"How could you?' He asked eyes wide as he tried to understand.  
  
"How could I what?" she had asked, her voice cold and distant, not wanting to look into those disapproving eyes, but forced herself. She tried to stare him down but it didn't work.  
  
"You say that you hate this place so much and yet you pledge your loyalty to them. The people who stole your childhood, who stole who you are," Jarod said as he tried to break down the barriers and the coldness that she had worked so hard to build so that she could never again be as hurt as she was the day her mother had died.  
  
"They stole nothing from me. Look Labrat, perhaps you should stop analyzing me and get back to playing scientist." She looked at him unwilling to drop the act. The dejected look on his face was genuine. The words had bit him to the core. He slowly shook his head and began to walk away.  
  
Before he left he turned to face her one last time, "Miss Parker, I know you aren't as you seem, but you are becoming more your father's daughter every day." With that her left her. She turned away and walked towards the elevator hopping that he had not seen the tears that had begun to fall.  
  
Miss Parker looked at the disk in her hand and put it in. At the bottom of the screen read 'For Centre use only'. Miss Parker stood with her gun drawn on Jarod who only stood a few feet away.  
  
"How the hell did you get out of your cage," she asked condescendingly.  
  
Jarod looked her in the eye and smiled. "Now Miss Parker if I told you that then we wouldn't get to experience the thrill of the chase," he answered in a teasing voice.  
  
"What chase, numbskull? In case you haven't noticed I have a gun on you. There is no chase."  
  
"Oh, Miss Parker, this is only a trial run. You have yet to experience the real thing." Just then a sweeper team rushed in and grabbed Jarod roughly by the shoulders and began to drag him away. As they did Jarod winked at Miss Parker and was drug back to his cell.  
  
"God he's a pain in the ass." The DSA ended just as Jarod re-entered the room.  
  
Miss Parker quickly turned to him and smiled a rare smile. Jarod looked at her as if she were a complete stranger for a moment, but then returned the smile. Then he saw her with the DSA's and his smile faded. "What are you doing with those?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Remembering," she replied still smiling, but it was a sorrowful one. Jarod nodded and walked over next to her. The screen was blank but he knew what one she had been viewing.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, then we have to leave. Here's your breakfast." He said as he set the bag on the table and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Wait," Miss Parker said, causing Jarod to stop half way to the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"How were you planning to escape when I captured you?" Miss Parker asked looking at him inquisitively.  
  
"You aren't planning on taking me back anymore are you?" He asked, his voice full of suspicion.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to leave the dark side. I've seen the light, in a manner of speaking."  
  
"Well, don't be mad, but I planned on just flying to another airport. Unless you wanted to plummet to your death there was nothing you could have done to stop me."  
  
"What do you mean? I could have shot you in the leg or something. That would have changed your tune real quick."  
  
"If you did that the cabin would have lost pressure and we would have crashed."  
  
"Oh." Miss Parker said realizing that he was right.  
  
"I'm going to go take my shower now. Don't get to relaxed, we have an interesting day ahead." Before Miss Parker could ask what he meant he slammed the bathroom door shut.  
  
Before she ate Miss Parker wanted to let Sydney know that she was okay. She also wanted to share her knowledge of what was happening with him. Maybe he could help. Miss Parker picked up the phone and called the main desk. When the phone was answered Miss Parker made her request. "Yes, I would like to make an out of state call."  
  
"Is this Mrs. Moor?"  
  
Miss Parker was confused for a minute and the remembered that Mrs. Moor was one of her aliases. "Uh, yes, yes it is."  
  
"Well, Mrs. Moor your husband asked us to tell you that these phones are not secure and that your father could trace you here." Replied the elderly woman's voice at the other end.  
  
"Oh," was Miss Parker's only response.  
  
"My father wasn't fond of my husband either. Don't worry hun, with time your father will get to like Jarod. He's a very nice young man. You're lucky to have him." The elderly woman's voice was full of warmness and reassurance.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. Well, thank you. Goodbye." Miss Parker placed the phone back in its cradle and sat down at the edge of the bed. I need some fresh air, she thought, maybe that'll clear my head.  
  
Miss Parker opened the door and descended the stairs. She was about to turn the corner that led to the front of the hotel when she spotted two long black sadans pull up. They were of Centre issue and she stepped back against the wall. As she peered cautiously around the corner she spotted Mr. Lyle and Brigitte exiting the car with Sydney and Broots, who both appeared reluctant to follow. "Oh shit!" Miss Parker whispered. She then broke into a run and headed back to her room.  
  
Jarod had just finished his shower and was brushing his teeth in nothing but a towel when he heard the door to the room slam open and shut. He opened the bathroom door and peered out. Miss Parker had just entered and was stuffing their belongings into the duffel bag. When she heard him she looked up and was at a loss for words for a moment. She stared at the water dripping over his bare chest and let her eyes trail down for a moment, her imagination momentarily running away. She jerked herself back to the present. "Jarod, Lyle and Brigitte are here with Syd, Broots and some sweepers. We have to get out of here!"  
  
"What? Here? But.."  
  
"Damn it! We don't have time to discuss it now," Miss Parker yelled truly frustrated. She turned to face Jarod; "Will you just get some clothes on? We have to get outta here before they come." She threw some clothes at him and returned to stuffing the remainder of their belongings in the bag. Jarod quickly pulled on his clothes, not even bothering to use the bathroom to do so, not that Miss Parker noticed.  
  
"How the hell do we get out of here with out them spotting us?" She asked Jarod in a near panicked voice.  
  
"Well, the windows not an option. We'll have to take our chances with the door." Jarod replied. They exited the door exactly three minutes after Miss Parker had run in with the news.  
  
Jarod stuck his head out the door and didn't see anyone. He grabbed Miss Parker's hand and they sprinted for the car. As they reached the car both Brigitte and Mr. Lyle came around the corner. Lyle quickly pulled his gun and trained it on them.  
  
"Hello Luvs," Brigitte greeted them sounding like a cheerful girl who had come over to play.  
  
"Hello Bitch," Miss Parker said in greeting using the same tone.  
  
"Now is that any way to greet you step-mum?" She asked in a scolding voice that might be used on a two-year-old.  
  
Mr. Lyle stopped the conversation by stepping in between the two feuding women. Before he could say anything Jarod stepped in front of Miss Parker and pushed her behind him. "Look," he said in a voice that made him sound as though her were in control of the situation, "I'll go back with you if you let her go."  
  
Brigitte and Lyle gave a disgusted snorted in unison. "Playing hero as always I see," Mr. Lyle commented. "Well, It's not going to work this time. The Centre no longer has a use for either of you. You are now at our disposal."  
  
Brigitte took this opportunity to put in her two cents worth. "You see luv, your daddy and I have agreed that we would like to try for a more, how do you say? Oh, yes, a more obedient and loyal offspring."  
  
"Look you Kojak wanna-be, you wouldn't know how to get it on with out an instruction manual and picture guides." Miss Parker said in an even, menacing tone. Just the another black sadan pulled up next to where Sydney and Broots were being closely guarded by some of the sweepers. Out of the car stepped Thomas. This distraction was just enough to let Miss Parker and Jarod climb into the car and speed off. Bullets hit the frame of the car as they sped down the road.  
  
US 51  
  
Miss Parker's Car  
  
8: 32 a.m.  
  
"How the hell did they find us?" Miss Parker asked still unnerved by their close encounter.  
  
"Were do you keep your fake identification?"  
  
"Beneath a loose floorboard under a loose piece of carpet in my bedroom. Why?" Miss Parker asked, not seeing the connection.  
  
"Well, my guess would be that Thomas found them while he was renovating your house. Then he used them to track us. Lyle probably figured it out and had Broots set up some sort of monitoring system" Jarod took his eyes off the road momentarily to catch the sudden realization that came over Miss Parker.  
  
"Oh," was her only reaction. After a few moments of silence she continued. "So, what was this plan of yours that you were going to tell me about?"  
  
Jarod looked over at her and smiled mischievously. "Have you ever heard of Special Agents Mulder and Scully, Miss Parker?"  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
Hazelhurst, Wisconsin  
  
8:33 a.m.  
  
Thomas looked bewildered as Miss Parker and Jarod raced off. He couldn't believe that he had missed again, no thanks to the incompetent blunders of the Centre misfits that stood 15 feet away from him. How the hell did they know where Miss Parker and her science experiment had been staying anyway? There had been no calls from either the cell phone or from their room, he had had it monitored. Then he caught a glimpse of the computer geek that stood across the street surrounded by sweepers. He knew exactly what had happened.  
  
Mr. Lyle looked as though he were ready to explode. He couldn't believe that he had missed this opportunity to put those miserable excuses for human beings out of their misery. Not only had he failed again, but he was sure that Unit 13 was not going to appreciate his interfering with their affaires. Not knowing what else to do he turned to leave. As he did he yelled to Sydney, "get the damn car so we can follow them!" Sydney and Broots turned to comply when a shot rang out.  
  
Thomas was not going to let this idiot get away with spoiling his operation, besides he was still pissed at him for interfering with his relationship with Miss Parker and his stupid little put downs that he had made about him before he found out that Thomas was Unit 13. He pulled his gun and aimed it at the retreating figure and shot him square in the leg. He thought about shooting that annoying little girl with the fake British accent too, but decided to let Lyle's injury be an example. "Next time you interfere in Unit 13 operations I'll kill you." Thomas waived to his sweepers and the left as Sydney and Broots came to check on their colleague.  
  
"He's fine, but he needs a doctor," said Sydney. He and Broots helped the now silent Lyle up and headed for the car to join Brigitte. It would be best if they left before the authorities appeared.  
  
US 51  
  
Miss Parker's Car  
  
8:41 a.m.  
  
"What you mean the X-Files? Yeah I heard of them." Miss Parker replied to Jarod's odd inquiry.  
  
"How would you like to get a lesson in Pretending?" Jarod asked impishly.  
  
"Will you quit the games and tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Miss Parker asked impatiently. Now that she was on his side she felt that these games were no longer necessary.  
  
"Fourteen miles from here at a girls camp a girl mysteriously had her lungs extracted with out any incisions. We are going to pose as FBI agents and uncover the truth. Are you up to it?"  
  
"I can handle it if you can," she replied giving him a competitive smile.  
  
"Alright, then I officially dub you Miss Melissa Scully. Oh, we might want to change before we make our appearance. Good thing I bought the appropriate clothing before the king of hearts arrived."  
  
"Yeah, good thing. So let me guess, you're going to be Michael Mulder right?"  
  
"Yeah how'd you know?" Jarod asked confused.  
  
"Now, now Jarod if I told you what would the fun be in that?" She said smiling at the fact that she was the one that had him perplexed. Slowly he returned the smile.  
  
Camp Wantinaga  
  
Woodruff, Wisconsin  
  
10:33 a.m.  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker (or should I say Agents Mulder and Scully? () had been interrogating Angela's, the girl who had disappeared, bunk mates. They had talked to 5 of the 6 so far and had yet to come up with anything. It appeared that Angela was well liked and no one had anything against her. In fact the only girl that she didn't get along with was Dana, the next girl that was to be interrogated.  
  
Dana slowly entered the room were the two 'FBI agents' sat. They both appeared to be lagitament, but she knew better. She could see right through their guise.  
  
"So, agents what is it that you would like me to enlighten you about?" Asked the 16-year-old blond. She was about 5'5'' with a slim build.  
  
"Well," began Mulder looking at her oddly trying to put himself in her shoes, but something seemed to be blocking him from doing so, "how well did you know Angela?"  
  
"Not at all, thank God." She replied in a relieved tone, but her eyes remained cold and revealed nothing.  
  
Agent Scully took this opportunity to speak up. "Did you happen to see anyone enter the bunk after lights out?"  
  
"No, the doors are locked after the lights are turned out, but I'm sure you already know that don't you?"  
  
Mulder looked at her curiously, but otherwise unfazed. He was still unable to get into her mind, to tap into her emotions. "Do you have any extraordinary powers?"  
  
"Mr. Mulder I think you have watched one to many episodes of the X- Files. Are you taking your ludicrous ideas from the brain of Chris Carter?"  
  
Jarod leaned across the table so his face was in Dana's personal space and looked her in the eye. She didn't flinch. "Here's what I think. I think you performed a little bit of surgery on her and disposed of the remains."  
  
She met him word for word, not flinching a bit when he spit the words out. "Oh, really. And what would my motivation be? Or better yet how'd I do it?"  
  
"You have 'special' mental powers and you like to, for lack of a better word, show them off."  
  
"Hmm. If that were true wouldn't I confess so that everyone would know?"  
  
"I think you will, in time."  
  
"Look," Miss Parker broke in and spoke to her partner; "she obviously didn't do it. I mean look at her. She couldn't kill a fly with her mental influence, much less rip out some poor girls lungs." Each word was spoken in a calm, logical voice that was obviously meant to tear at Dana's need to be recognized for the crime. Her plan succeeded. Each word could be seen ripping into Dana's frail torso.  
  
"Show's what you know Miss Parker. I know there are Pretenders among us. Geniuses with the ability to become anyone they want to be. In fact, in 1963 a corporation known as the Centre isolated a young Pretender named Jarod and exploited his genius for their research, but the one day their Pretender ran away." Dana recited this in a calm, insightful and almost taunting voice. Then in a sarcastic tone she added, "Shame on you," while staring at Jarod.  
  
"So you say you did it. I doubt that." Miss Parker asked ignoring any of Dana's speech that occurred after 'show's what you know'.  
  
"Look you stupid bitch I have a whole lot more mental capabilities than you could muster up in a life time. Get it?" Dana yelled standing up and leaning into Miss Parker's face.  
  
Miss Parker didn't so much as blink. She just snorted at Dana. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I'm sure that you can kill someone by just willing their lungs out of their body." She replied sarcastically. Jarod was sitting next to her and starring on in awe. She was a whole lot better at pretending than he had originally thought.  
  
"You inane slut! Damn straight I killed that whore! She deserved it, acting all holier than thou. I showed her who had the almighty powers! Damn straight!"  
  
"Oh, well when you put it that way," Miss Parker concluded as Jarod snapped the cuffs on, "I have no choice but to believe you." They led the girl out into the grassy square and gave her to the police officers that were waiting, along with the taped confession.  
  
As they pulled away in a newly rented 1999 black Intrigue Jarod turned to Miss Parker. "You know, for a beginner you aren't to bad."  
  
"Yeah, well beginners luck I guess." She replied smiling slyly at him.  
  
"Let's hope that luck stands. We may have righted one wrong, but there's a whole lot more left." He returned her smile and continued to drive.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……..  
  
What'd ya think? Send your comments to merriman_peldon@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Deception  
  
Part 3: Thank God Its Over!  
  
Disclaimer: Although I would LOVE to own the Pretender cast (especially Michael T. Weiss (), I don't. I guess you know that seeing that IF I did own them I would be writing episodes instead of fanfic, but back to the point of this disclaimer. The fact remains that I DON'T own any Pretender related characters, They belong to NBC Productions and MTM. I'm well aware that I'm guilty of infringement, however, I don't care. You can sue me all you want, but I can guarantee I have nothing you want. Besides can you even sue a 16 year-old? Anyway, I do own Unit 13, Commander Braddock, and any other Unit 13 character besides Thomas. I also own Habib and myself.  
  
Note: You're probably wondering why I made Tommy such a baddy. Well, it's because I HATE him. There are two reasons. 1) He made Miss Parker a bucket of slush. She's lost her edge because of him. I'm sure it was to open her up, but I always figured that was Jarod's job. 2) He played Peter Blake on Days of Our Lives. He was a real meany on there too; not to mention that's where Michael T. Weiss worked. After putting two and two together I came to the conclusion that he was hired only because of his connection to our beloved Mr. Weiss. So that's why I hate him.  
  
Lastly I want to thank Nicolette for the ideas, and, along with Mcelly3, Sk1ttle500, and Schuyler Parker-Dahak, express my gratefulness for showing interest and giving me the initiative to finish this series. Thanks guys.  
  
1.1 ENOUGH WITH THE CRAP! LET'S GET TO THE STORY  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Jarod's Cabin  
  
Big Spencer Mt. 15 miles Northwest of Kokadjo, Maine  
  
March 15, 1999  
  
9:07 a.m.  
  
Jarod unpacked the truck as Miss Parker scavenged the kitchen for anything edible. After spending most of yesterday and all of last night on a plane, in coach none the less, she needed some real food. Seeing as she had refused to eat her portion of disgusting plane food, she gladly handed it over to Jarod, who seem to think it was quite a delicacy. As Jarod came in carrying their bags he turned to her and asked, "How do you like it here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I haven't looked around yet." She slammed shut another cabinet, still empty handed in the food department. All that he had were Twinkies. "Don't you have anything edible here?"  
  
"Well, there are Twinkies and some licorice." He said pointing to the cabinet that she had just abandoned.  
  
"I said edible not junk." She said irritable, suddenly her stomach let out a loud growl that got a good laugh from Jarod.  
  
"Maybe we should head to the grocery store just down the hill. You can buy the food, and then I can show you around, you'll love it here."  
  
"I'll decide that after I eat." She said hiding a smile as she headed for the door. "Hurry up!!" She yelled back at him.  
  
He smiled widely as he replied, "Yes ma'am." He followed her out the door and they headed for the Hillside Grocery Store, the only one within 30 miles.  
  
  
  
Commander Braddock's Office  
  
Unit 13 Headquarters  
  
Stone Harbor, Connecticut  
  
10:51 a.m.  
  
Commander Braddock was sitting at his desk looking over a field report from Thomas. To say the least he was disappointed. He had been promised results and nothing had happened. Thomas had never been on a mission that he hadn't accomplished. Had it not been for those past achievements he would have already been terminated. As he pondered over whether or not to pull Thomas off the assignment someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," he replied annoyed. The door opened and a young man wearing wrinkled Unit 13 Computer Analysis suit. "What is it Howard?" Braddock asked, recognizing the man as the head Lab Tech.  
  
"Sir, we broke into The Centre's Data Annex as you asked." Howard said confidently. Being the head of the Computer Analysis Lab gave him a significant amount of power. Nerd or not these people needed him and he knew it, as did they.  
  
"Yes, and what was the result?"  
  
"We have recovered all that you requested plus some additional information that I'm sure you will find to be quite helpful."  
  
"Well, stop procrastinating and tell me what the hell you have."  
  
"After some 'digging' we came across their DNA profiles of all the people present and past, even remotely connected to The Centre. Knowing that Miss Parker was the target we examined her karyotype first and discovered that she too carries the Pretender gene."  
  
Braddock let nothing show. "Thank you Howard, you are dismissed." As he began to leave the Commander stopped him. "One more thing. Considered yourself promoted."  
  
"Thank you sir." With that Howard left to analyze the rest of the data.  
  
2 SL – 5  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
11:02 a.m.  
  
The squeaking of rubber against the floor could be heard as Lyle entered the room. At least he can't sneak up on me now, Broots thought to himself as he turned to look at Mr. Lyle. Sydney, who sat in the chair looking over some information on Jarod, didn't seem to notice Lyle. Without removing his eyes from the paperwork Sydney spoke. "It's good to see you up and around Mr. Lyle. Was the wound serious?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned, although Broots detected a slight, almost unnoticeable, hint of sarcasm. He had to stop himself before he laughed out loud.  
  
"No it wasn't bad. The bullet passed right through the leg," He said, not noticing the sarcasm. "They cleaned it, did some stitching and gave me these," He said gesturing at the crutches. "What about Jarod?" He turned looking directly at Broots.  
  
"Nothing yet." He said and turned back around to face the computer. He surprised himself with the confident tone that had emerged in his voice, and smiled.  
  
"Well, get your lazy ass on…" He began to yell when his cell phone rang. "Yes." He answered. "What? How the… How could they 'just break in?'… Well, why didn't you stop them?…Well, what all did they get?…… EVERYTHING !!! Damn it!!!" He yelled as he angrily snapped shut the phone.  
  
"Troubles Mr. Lyle?" Sydney asked the slight tone of sarcasm still hid in his compassionate sounding voice.  
  
"No, It's just that the pizza I ordered was delivered to the wrong address." He said with a thick overtone of sarcasm. "Yes there's a problem!!! The Data Annex has been compromised by Unit 13!! They know everything right down to the DNA profiles of everyone that has ever even frickin' seen The Centre!!"  
  
"Well, Lyle, what is the course of action? We both know that nothing can be done now that they have the information."  
  
"I know that!! Just keep looking for Jarod! I want something in a half hour!" He turned to leave, but took a moment to address Broots, "and keep monitoring Unit 13's actions!"  
  
"Ye.. Ye..Yes sir." Broots stuttered at the man's disappearing figure. Sydney and Broots locked eyes, both knowing that this situation was not in their best interest and went back to work.  
  
Jarod's Cabin  
  
2.1 Big Spencer Mt., Maine  
  
11:07 a.m.  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod had just finished eating their meal of hamburgers and American Fries. "So, Miss Parker. Are you ready for our outing?" Jarod asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"The fact that I'm not tarring you limb from limb has yet to mean that I have suddenly transformed in to Nature Girl extrodinare." Parker replied, not enjoying the thought of hiking into the woods where tiny parasites would attach themselves to her and suck out her bodily fluids.  
  
"What's wrong, Parker, are you scared of the little bugs?" He asked with a sarcastic pout. "You know, I heard somewhere that they are just as scared of you as you are of them." He smiled a teasing smile. "And, from what I've witnessed, they have good reason."  
  
Miss Parker stood and threw the dirty napkin at him, seeing as it was the only thing that wasn't breakable. "I'll make you a deal, you show me the bedroom, let me take a nap and provide bug spray and I'll go on this little outing with you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal, but you could have found the bedroom by yourself. It's the only other room in the cabin." He said still smiling that annoying, yet extremely cute, teasing smile.  
  
"God, Shoot me now. This is going to be one hell of a long vacation, if you can call be isolated in a cabin with you a vacation. More like a never ending hell." She said with a contemptuous snort.  
  
"Well, if I were you I'd take what I could get." He said as she looked back with a smirk and slammed shut the bedroom door.  
  
Jarod took out his laptop and callular phone. After everything was in order he sent an E-mail to Sydney. It was in a code that he and Sydney had developed a long time ago. He could only hope that he would remember it and that it would arrive in time to save him and Broots.  
  
Commander Braddock's Office  
  
Unit 13 Headquarters  
  
Stone Harbor, Connecticut  
  
11:37 a.m.  
  
Thomas entered the room without knocking. He figured if the old bastard had called him there that he would be expecting him. "Yes sir, you called for me?"  
  
"Yes Thomas. The profile for this case has been altered. Miss Parker and Jarod are to be taken alive, no matter what. Do you understand?" Before Thomas could answer, Commander Bradock's phone rang. "What is it… All right. Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned to Thomas. "There is a lead on Jarod and his companion. I want you to head to Florida and follow it up. Do you understand the changes in the profile?"  
  
"Yes sir. They are to be taken alive."  
  
"Good. Now go. I want results."  
  
"Yes sir." Thomas said as he left. He walked down to the Computer Analysis Lab to gather the latest on the case profile and the sighting in Florida.  
  
SL – 5  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
11: 35 a.m.  
  
Another alarm sounded on Broots' computer. Broots, who had been asleep, fell off the chair he had been in onto the floor. "Holly Moses!" He cried as he scrambled back into his chair and began to type.  
  
"Are you alright Broots?" Asked Sydney who was restraining a smile.  
  
"Ye..Ye…Yes. It's just that I've intercepted a file from Unit 13's Computer Analysis Lab. They have a lead on Jarod in Florida." Suddenly the phone rang almost sending Broots back on the floor. After taking a couple deep breaths he regained composure and answered. "Ye. Ye..Yes?"  
  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lyle. Uh, Unit 13 has a lead on Jarod. He's, um, been spotted in Florida. Miami Airport actually."  
  
"Good. When does the Unit 13 plane leave?" He asked demandingly.  
  
"Na..Not for another hour."  
  
"Get me a team of sweepers on a plane for Miami in ten minutes. Oh, by the way, you and the shrink are staying behind. It seems that whenever you two are around he manages to allude us." The conversation was ended by the abrupt sound of a phone being slammed back into the cradle.  
  
Jarod's Cabin  
  
2.2 Big Spencer Mt., Maine  
  
11:57 a.m.  
  
Miss Parker was sleeping soundly on the king size bed dreaming. Her dream was a rare one, a happy one. She was holding her mother's hand as the walked through the most marvelous carnival. It was colorful with friendly clowns making wonderful balloon animals that actually became real pets. The children were laughing with glee, as one by one they each became proud owners of a new pet that loved them, no matter what. Miss Parker looked into the eyes of her mother, a pleading look in her eye. "Of course you may have one, sweetheart." She said to her daughter smiling. Young Miss Parker walked up to the clown as he handed her a fluffy white rabbit. She turned and smiled at her mother…  
  
"Rise and shine Miss P!!!!" She heard a familiar, gleeful voice call. She opened her eyes only to be jolted into the air.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Jarod?" She yelled at him, giving him the best drop-dead look she could manage while flying through the air.  
  
Jarod, who was presently jumping on the bed with all the liveliness of young child, stopped short giving her a confused look. "I'm jumping on the bed?" He said it like a question, confused as to why she didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware you are jumping on the bed. Now why in the hell are you doing it?"  
  
"Well, because it's fun. Come on, jump with me!!" He pulled her up against her will, and began to jump while holding her hands. After a few minutes and some pushy comments from Jarod, she reluctantly joined in.  
  
"If I do this will you cook supper?"  
  
"Of course." He said with a smile. Soon they were both laughing. Miss Parker momentarily forgetting her problems. "You know, I would have had to cook supper anyway." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, why's that?" Miss Parker asked, still bouncing away.  
  
"Because your cooking could kill a dog!!" Jarod said. He was laughing hysterically at the comment until a pillow knocked him upside the head. He stood shocked for a minute but Miss Parker had a look of triumph. "That's it, your going down Parker!" He said laughing. He flew by her and grabbed a pillow. Soon they were in the mists of a full-fledged pillow fight, both laughing uncontrollably.  
  
2.2.1 Sydney's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
12:13 p.m.  
  
Sydney was sitting at his desk reviewing some files when an icon popped up. It read: You have mail. Sydney quickly looked around making sure that no one was in the room, after assuring himself that no one was lurking about he clicked the icon. A sound message that could only be from Jarod emerged.  
  
Sometimes I feel I've got to run away  
  
I've got to get away  
  
From the pain you drive into the heart of me  
  
The love we share  
  
Seems to go nowhere  
  
And I've lost my light  
  
For I toss and turn  
  
I can't sleep at night  
  
Once I ran to you  
  
Now I run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not living  
  
Oh, tainted love  
  
Oh, oh tainted love  
  
Now I know I've got to run away  
  
I've got to get away  
  
Sydney smiled sadly as the words to the song Tainted Love by Soft Cell played. This was the song Jarod had told him to look for. It may have been a while, but he remembered its significance. He smiled, deleted the file and left to see Broots.  
  
  
  
SL – 5  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
12: 21 p.m.  
  
Broots was reclined in his chair doing yet another pointless search for Jarod and Miss Parker. Any information recovered now was sure to be yesterday's news, but he, being the good little lab tech he was, didn't point this out to Mr. Lyle. Instead he did as he was told, figuring that if he was here the less chance there was he would run into anybody from out there.  
  
"Broots!" Sydney called as he entered the run.  
  
Broots jumped up and turned to see who was there. "Shit! Oh, it's you Syd! You shouldn't do that to people!" he said removing his clutched hand that rested above his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Broots. Look you need to get someone to cover for you."  
  
"You mean now?"  
  
"Yes now." Sydney said without sarcasm.  
  
"Um, okay. Why?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain on the way. Meet me at the front gates in twenty minutes. Oh, and can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course. What is it?"  
  
Sydney leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I need you to make all my e-mail and hard drive files disappear. No one can ever find them."  
  
"Yes. Okay. I'm on it. I'll meet you in twenty minutes."  
  
"Thank you Broots." Sydney said as he left Broots to his work.  
  
Jarod's Cabin  
  
Big Spencer Mt., Maine  
  
12:36 p.m.  
  
Miss Parker was hiding behind the chair when Jarod walked by. Forget a pillow fight, they were having an all out pillow war. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jarod called tauntingly. He hadn't had this much fun since…. Well, since their last pillow fight in his cell at The Centre.  
  
Miss Parker slowly crept up from behind him. She walked quietly until she was right behind him. "I'm right heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeee." She called softly. Jarod turned around in surprise as she swung her pillow and hit him square in the chest. He went sprawling backwards, but not without Parker. He grabbed on and they both fell to the floor, Miss Parker on top of Jarod. Neither of them could stop laughing. Miss Parker had her face buried in his chest trying to compose herself, while Jarod just held on to his side, which was beginning to hurt. After collecting themselves Miss Parker started to get up, putting a hand on either side of Jarod, her legs straddling his hips. Their eyes locked. As she looked into those big brown eyes she was lost as to what to do. Should she go with her heart, and kiss him or should she go with her instinct that told her to go back to being good ol' bitchy Miss Parker. Jarod, on he other hand, had no options. Everything in him told him to kiss her; his only concern was her reaction. Her eyes had softened from cold to almost loving, but what about the rest of her? Just as he was about to give up and go for it when Miss Parker got up and offered him a hand. He accepted.  
  
"So who won?"  
  
"I think that would be you." He said as he chuckled softly.  
  
"So what do I get? A trip to Paris? Greece is nice this time of year." Miss Parker said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, a walk in the forest with yours truly will have to do."  
  
"You got the bug spray?"  
  
"Yep. Right here."  
  
"Well, it looks like we're set. Let's go!" She said as she headed out the door.  
  
Jarod didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected her to be so gung- ho, but he smiled. He was liking the new improved Miss Parker much more, and he wasn't about to complain. She was becoming more and more like the person he remembered.  
  
Outside Gate  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
12:41 p.m.  
  
Broots was waiting by the gate nervously glancing at his watch. He couldn't help but wonder what had Sydney acting so oddly. Sydney was a stickler for following protocol, but ever since Miss Parker had left he had been acting strangely. It was almost as if… As he was about to complete the thought when he spotted Sydney walking down the stairs towards him with a companion. At first he didn't recognize thee face, but as they approached it became clearer. He gasped in shock, but regained control. It was Angelo.  
  
"Hey Sydney. So what's going on?"  
  
"We have to run an errand. Do you have your car here?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's in the parking lot. Why, what kind of errand do we have to run?"  
  
"I'll explain latter. Come along Angelo, we have to be going."  
  
"Parker…Jarod…..happy…..confused."  
  
Sydney smiled at Angelo's statement, he certainly hoped that they were happy. They climbed into Broots' car, Sydney taking driver's seat. Nobody dared to say a word; they all knew the chances that bugging equipment could very possibly be present. Angelo stared out the window in wonderment at this uncontrolled environment as Broots pondered what they were doing. After ten minutes they reached Honest John's Ford, Lincoln, Mercury. They all climbed out of the car as a salesman approached them. He spoke in a fake southern accent, "Welcome ta Honest John's. How ya all doin' ta day?"  
  
"Good, thank you." Sydney said attempting to hide his accent. "We would like to purchase a car."  
  
"Well, we are a car dealership. Why dontcha all take a look around and come inside when you've made your decision."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
After doing a quick search for the cheapest car Sydney entered the office alone and purchased the jalopy. Broots paced around the car anxiously wondering what was going on. Sydney still refused to explain what was happening and all he could get out of Angelo was "Parker…Jarod….. happy….. confused." Everything was so confusing and jumbled. First, Miss Parker goes after Jarod, then the contract to kill her, and now Sydney's strange behavior. It was all to weird. He was jarred from his thoughts by Sydney's voice.  
  
"Let's get going. We have a lot to do."  
  
"Of course Syd." They climbed into the 'new' car. Once again Sydney took the drivers' seat. They had been driving for five minutes when Broots realized that the car couldn't possibly be bugged so he could talk freely. "What's this all about Syd?"  
  
Sydney contemplated whether or not to tell him, but in the end decided that it would probably be for the best if Broots knew the plan. "A few years ago I snuck a radio into The Centre and aloud Jarod to listen to it. The song 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell came on. Jarod told me that one day he would send me this song, and that when he did I should follow an explicit set of instructions, which he put on an encoded disk for me. When I received the message I printed out the instructions." Sydney pulled out a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his suit coat and handed it to Broots.  
  
"Oh, wow." Broots said as he read the detailed instructions. They told them how much time should go between flights, the best fake identities to use, right down to how they should go about picking up Broots daughter. "I take it picking up Debbie is next on the agenda."  
  
"Yes, it is. Just follow the instructions on the paper and you'll be fine."  
  
Terminal 87  
  
Miami Airport  
  
Miami, Florida  
  
2:17 p.m.  
  
Mr. Lyle had arrived at the airport dressed in a more casual average-Joe suit, as were the two sweepers with him. He didn't want to stand out from the rest of the crowd. After spending a half an hour trying to find the manager he gave up and went to one of the terminal desks, grabbed the phone, had the clerk put it on loud speaker, and called for the person who had reported spotting Jarod to come to Gate 87 immediately. After waiting yet another thirty minutes a young, good-looking stewardess arrived.  
  
Mr. Lyle quickly whipped out a picture of Jarod. "Are you the person who reported seeing this man?"  
  
"Yes I am. I saw his picture on an Internet site. It said that he had mysteriously disappeared. Being in the travel business you come across a lot of people, so I figured that I'd keep it in mind. When I saw him I contacted the e-mail address given." She said smiling. When no reaction came from the man her smile faded. "What relation to him are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm his…his brother. I'm sorry, it's just so shocking that after all this time I might finally be reunited with my brother." Lyle said pretending to be upset. He was doing a very convincing job.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The woman said coming over to give Lyle a hug.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. Do you happen to know where he went after that?" He asked, after dwelling in the hug. Pretending to regain composure.  
  
"Yes, I followed him and his lady friend to a flight that was leaving for Augusta, Maine."  
  
"Thank you. You have been a great help. God bless you."  
  
"It was no problem. I hope you can find your brother." She turned and left, but not before turning around to give him one last sorrowful glance.  
  
As soon as she was gone Lyle turned to the sweepers. "Come on. We're going to Maine."  
  
Unit 13's Private Jet  
  
Somewhere over Georgia  
  
2:37 p.m.  
  
Thomas was sitting calmly in the cabin reading a magazine when a Unit 13 sweeper enter and stood at attention. "What is it?" He asked not looking up from the magazine.  
  
"Sir, it has been determined that The Centre has arrived in Miami ahead of us. According to our undercover agent there, Lyle has discovered that Jarod and Miss Parker have taken a plane to Augusta, Maine."  
  
"This is perfect." Thomas said smiling.  
  
"It is? I mean, how so sir?" The sweeper asked in confusion.  
  
"Mr. Lyle will do all the dirty work, and in the end, we will get the fruits of his labor." Thomas explained to the man as if he were a complete imbecile for not putting the pieces together for himself.  
  
"Of course sir. Is there anything else that you need me to do?"  
  
"Yes, there is. I want you to put code Alpha 86A into action."  
  
"But sir, that code is….."  
  
"I know what that code is for you idiot! I designed it! Now get the hell out of here and get to your lousy ass to work!"  
  
"Of course sir." The sweeper said as he left the room to call Headquarters and get the code activated.  
  
Sussex County Airport  
  
3 miles east of Georgetown, Delaware  
  
2:51 p.m.  
  
After following Jarod's instructions they got Debbie out of school with out any interference and, thanks to a treasure map attached to the instructions, spent the next hour searching for the X. The small outing had Debbie excited. She thought of it as a big treasure hunt, and she was right. When they uncovered the buried box they found a hundred thousand dollars in small bills and two fake passports each. Included in the box was another set of instructions. They stated that these were the instructions that were to be followed from now on. Sydney followed the instructions to this airport where, presently, they were boarding a plane to St. Paul, Minnesota. From there they were to go to Edmonton, Canada. Then they were to drive to Sunburst, Montana fly to Seattle and take the flight to Athens and then drive to their final destination a few miles outside Ohrid, Greece.  
  
Sydney picked up his carry on and turned to Angelo. "Come on Angelo, we have to board the plane now."  
  
Angelo nodded excitedly, grabbed Debbie's hand and walked towards the gate. He and Debbie had become quick friends. She found comfort in his child like persona, and he in hers. "Hey, wait for me!" called Broots. He ran to catch up. He turned around to give Delaware one last look. He wanted to fell a little remorse, he was, after all, leaving the place that he had grown up, but all he could think was that they were finally going to be free of The Centre. "Good radiance," he muttered as he boarded the plane heading towards freedom.  
  
Augusta State Airport  
  
Augusta, Maine  
  
6:06 p.m.  
  
Mr. Lyle entered the airport wearing a worn pair of tight jeans and a white tee shirt and, might I say, looking very hot. He was trying to fit into the small town atmosphere. He knew that they were here, he could sense his sister's presence. He knew exactly were to go. He sent the sweepers to go rent a car as he checked with all the rental agencies to see if they had seen either Miss Parker or Jarod.  
  
He was on his third rental agency. He walked up to the clerk, a twenty- year old well built blond  
  
guy with bright blue eyes, and flipped out the picture of Jarod.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this man?"  
  
The man looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Well, you see this man is my brother. We, well, we had a bit of a fight. We haven't talked or seen each other in five years. I just want to make amends. You know?" Lyle asked, putting on a very convincing show. Hell, even the Unit 13 agent who had been following him since he had arrived had to remind himself who this man actually was.  
  
"Oh, yeah I understand," the clerk said as he took another look at the picture that was held before him. "Yeah, I seen him about three this morning. I had to work a double today. The guy was real nice and he was with this fine chick." He said with a wistful grin. "They rented a car and I heard him tell his chickadee that they were heading up to his cabin, that she needed some peace and quite, or something like that."  
  
"Thank you, that's very helpful. But could you do me another favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Did that car have one of those tracking devices in it, you know the kind that you use to track it if it's stolen?" Lyle was still being uncharacteristically nice. The Unit 13 sweeper was trying not to laugh. He had worked with Lyle when he had been free lance, and his attitude was such a stretch that he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah, all of our cars have it. I can have it traced right now if you want." The unsuspecting clerk offered. The man standing before him appeared sincere, he was nice, and this was, after all, his brother.  
  
"Really? That would be great! Thank you!" Lyle said getting excited, this, however, wasn't an act. His plan had gone better than expected. This dumb fuck was about to put his pray right into his hands. Unbelievable, he thought.  
  
After a few minutes and some keystrokes the man had the coordinates. "Would you like me to print you up a map?"  
  
"Yes please." Lyle said, the words leaving a foul taste in his mouth. Not in his whole life had he uttered those words. But it was worth it. He knew that if he failed his father would no doubt have the cleaners on him. The man printed the map out and handed it to him. He gave a curt nod so that he wouldn't have to say thanks. "You have been great. This is perfect."  
  
"No problem. I hope you find your brother."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah. I'm sure I will. Bye." Lyle walked off examining the map. It was about a six-hour drive to their destination. Then he would get the privilege of eliminating the pesky Jarod and his lovely sister.  
  
He walked up to the car where sweepers were waiting. He climbed into the car and gave the map to the driver. While the driver studied the map a man wearing a blue suit walked behind the car. He appeared to have dropped one of his bags. As the man bent down to pick up the duffel bag he placed a small black box behind the bumper.  
  
The driver has been starring at the map for five minutes when Lyle spoke up. "What the hell is taking you so long? Get moving! We have to get there and deal with Parker and Jarod before those Unit 13 bustards get wind of what we have done."  
  
"Yes sir. The rest of the team will be following us."  
  
3 "Fine, whatever works. Now get moving!"  
  
Jarod's Cabin  
  
Big Spencer Mt., Maine  
  
7:03 p.m.  
  
"So, how'd you like the hike?" Jarod asked as the entered the cabin. They had walked all over the mountain, and, as far as he could tell, had a great time. Parker had relaxed a lot since they had arrived; she had even played hide and seek with him in the woods. She was being so nice it was almost frightening.  
  
"I loved it! This place is so….so surreal. It's great, there just aren't enough words to describe it."  
  
"So, it's not a, how'd you put it? Oh yes 'like a never ending hell'." He smiled at her over his shoulder.  
  
"No, it's more like a…" She left off as she took her canteen and snuck up behind him. "More like a watery…."  
  
"A water…" Miss Parker dumped what was left in the canteen over his head and giggled.  
  
"Yup, watery is right!"  
  
"Thanks," he said as he wiped water off his face.  
  
"I was just getting you prepared for the shower you need to take."  
  
"Small problem. No running water, we have to take our baths in a water basin in the shed."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" she asked, but as she looked at him she realized he was being perfectly honest. "Oh, great! As if it wasn't bad enough taking a piss in the woods…well, I guess it could be worse. I mean, there could be no water, right?"  
  
"Now, there you go Parker. I never knew that you were capable of looking at the bright side of things!"  
  
"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of. For instance, while you clean up, I'm going to cook. And my cooking isn't as bad as you seem to think it is." She stood with her hands on her hips and smiling. Jarod knew not to argue.  
  
"Alright you win. I'll go get cleaned up and you cook." Jarod walked out the door as Miss Parker began to pull all the necessary equipment from the cupboards.  
  
Miss Parker was determined to show Jarod that she could cook. She wasn't sure why, but this last day that they had been together she felt the need to impress him. So now she was cooking, something that she had not done since her mother had died. As she cooked her mind kept straying. She imagined Jarod in the tub, water running down his hard, well-chiseled stomach. The first time this image entered her mind she dropped the pot that had been in her hand. She blushed and picked it up. For some reason the thought kept entering her mind, each time becoming more detailed, soon she was with him, he held her in his arms. She felt so loved, so safe. When it was all over and done with she was surprised that she had been able to cook at all.  
  
9:31 p.m.  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod had eaten the meal that she had prepared in silence. At first because Miss Parker had been to embarrassed to say anything to him, and then because the silence had become a comfort. No gunshots, nobody saying that they had failed or weren't good enough. They were both still alive, and the food hadn't been all that bad. For that Jarod gave her credit. After they had done the dishes, it was Miss Parker's turn to clean up in the water basin. Now, Jarod was sitting on the couch, laptop in hand. He was searching flight records for any sign of Sydney, Broots, Debbie and Angelo's departure. He had to do something to keep his mind off of Parker who was probably presently naked lying in the tub… Just then Parker walked through the door and he found the names on the Northwest Airlines register. Good, he thought, they made it.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Miss Parker asked leaning over his shoulder to peer at the screen. He shut the lid and smiled over his shoulder at her. He couldn't show her how nervous she made him feel.  
  
"It's nothing important. You know, just doing another search for someone to pull out of the wreckage."  
  
"Playing hero even when on the run from two dangerous organizations. How noble." She said seriously, no sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah." He was silent for a while wondering how Miss Parker really felt about him, they way that she had just said those words had him confused. The last time she had said that her words had been dripping with hostility and contempt, but now she sounded as though she meant it.  
  
Miss Parker looked at the confused look on his face and spoke up. "Look, I mean it, it's noble. Really, how many people are there that would risk their lives just to save another? Not many. That's all I meant, so quite over analyzing everything I say."  
  
"Okay, sorry." He smiled at her, "forgive me?"  
  
"You're forgiven," she said as she plopped down next to him on the couch. "Now what is there to do?"  
  
"I, my dear Parker, challenge you to a game of Scrabble."  
  
"I accept your challenge, although I'm sure that you're undoubtedly going to kick my ass."  
  
10:47 p.m.  
  
"Are you going to put down some tiles are what?" Miss Parker asked. Jarod had been looking at the tiles for three minutes. They were almost done with the second game, and as with the first, she was loosing terribly.  
  
"Okay I got it." He laid down the tiles to spell 'guizzing'. "There. That with the double word score and the double letter score under the z makes it 92 points!' He said excitedly. He looked up at Miss Parker and smiled.  
  
Parker shook her head and smiled back. "I should have known better than to play against a well learned Pretender, I mean what does this," she pointed at the board, "word even mean? I think we need a dictionary."  
  
"Zweibach? Well, it's a sweetened bread that's baked as a loaf then sliced and toasted."  
  
"Oh, well gee, why didn't I get that one?" She smiled.  
  
"Well you didn't do bad. You came up with zymurgy and quixotic."  
  
"At least I got something. You know I just made those words up. I wouldn't have known they were real unless you told me. So how many points did I rack up?"  
  
"Two hundred thirty-seven. I got seven hundred eighty-nine. Wanna play again?"  
  
"And get my ass kicked again? No thanks, I think I'll quit while I still have some dignity left." She replied as she shook her head and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Alright than what should we do?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm going to bed. You?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get some blankets and make up the couch."  
  
He walked into the bedroom as Miss Parker gave the couch a quick once over. That thing was as hard as a rock, not to mention lumpy. He was for a night of sleepless hell if she didn't say something. Not that she should really care. Over the last few years she had been praying that he would suffer as much as she had, but now things were different. In a matter of days her world had turned upside down. Her personality had flipped from one extreme to the other and she couldn't understand what was going on. Jarod entered the room with blankets, and before she could stop herself the words came out of her mouth. "Look, Jarod, the bed is big, we can share it. This couch isn't fit to sleep on."  
  
Jarod looked at her shocked. "Excuse me?" he asked unable to hide the astonishment in his voice.  
  
"Don't argue, or I might change my mind." She headed off to the bedroom. "Oh, and if you take all the blankets I'll lock you in the outhouse."  
  
Jarod stood there stunned until Miss Parker's voice startled him. "Are you coming or not?" she yelled sounding mad.  
  
"Ye…yeah. Be right there." He shook his head still stunned and headed towards the bedroom. He climbed into his side of the bed. Both made sure to keep their distance, and slowly but surely they both drifted off into their usual dreamless sleep.  
  
6 miles southeast of Jarod's cabin  
  
March 16, 1999  
  
12:03 a.m.  
  
Lyle was on his car phone talking to the team of sweepers in the other car. They were planning strategy. As they approached their final destination they pulled to the side of the road. Everyone exited the cars along with their guns. "Alright, when we are all in position I'll give the signal then we open fire. Understood?" Lyle asked. Everyone nodded so he gave the signal to move out.  
  
Above Maine  
  
12:06 a.m.  
  
Thomas was in the helicopter along with his team of sweepers. He spoke to the pilot through the walkie-talkies in their headsets. "Do we have a positive location?"  
  
"Yes sir. The cars have stopped, but inferred indicates they are heading northwest."  
  
"Good, follow the figures. When Lyle finds them we'll move in."  
  
Jarod's Cabin  
  
12:29 a.m.  
  
Jarod woke up in a sweat, thanks to another Centre created nightmare, only to find himself intertwined with Miss Parker. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her head lay on his chest one of her hands on his stomach. Not wanting her to wake and see them in this compromising position he gently removed her head, then her arm. She moaned softly, almost as if she resented the fact that her skin was being removed from his, but settled back on her side of the bed. Jarod silently exited the bedroom wearing only his boxers and a white tee shirt, went to the refrigerator and took out a bottled water. Just as he was about to open it the world broke into chaos. First he heard Miss Parker let out a scream that could wake the dead; then, as he ran to aid Miss Parker, the room was shattered with gunfire. He crawled into the room to see Miss Parker on the floor poised in an attacking position. He grabbed her hand and led her the corner of the room and lifted the loose corner of the carpet. Underneath was a trap door. He opened it and gestured for her to enter. As she did so he turned to leave. She had to yell to be heard over the continuous gunfire. "Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"I have to get something. I'm right behind you! Go!" She gave him a reluctant look, but did as she was told. Jarod rushed into the other room and grabbed the laptop, cell phone and DSA's. As he was leaving he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He held back a scream of pain. Knowing that they would follow the blood trail he ripped off his shirt. 'It should absorb the blood so it doesn't leave an obvious trail,' he told himself as he resumed crawling. He entered the secrete passage just as the gunfire stopped. The carpet fell back into place as the door quietly closed behind him.  
  
Outside  
  
12:35 a.m.  
  
No Centre agents noticed the noise of the helicopter over the gunfire. They were to absorbed in the task at hand to care about much else. Thomas and his men exited the helicopter, guns drawn. They began to fire on the Centre operatives. When the noise died down Thomas went to survey the damage. Only on man was left alive.  
  
"So, Lyle, we meet again. Did I or did I not make it clear that I would kill you the next time you interfered in a Unit 13 operation?"  
  
"You made that point quit clear, but I've never been good at taking orders from dumb, dickless bitches such as yourself, so here I am."  
  
"So here you are. Where's the blond bitch with the fake accent?" He asked looking around, hands casually behind his back. The Unit 13 sweepers had stopped and were looking on. Each knew better than to interfere. Thomas was quite capable of handling himself.  
  
"Off torturing some innocent kid, or something useful like that. Why, are you looking to be laid, 'cause I can tell you from experience that she's not all that good."  
  
"Or maybe it was you. Enough with the pleasant chitchat. Where are Parker and loverboy?"  
  
"Did you check inside? If all went well they're lying in a bloody pool, their bodies tattered from a numerous amount of bullet holes." Lyle said, still calm and confident.  
  
"Thomas motioned for one of his sweepers to check. After making a quick survey of the house he went out to report. "No casualties present sir." He said standing at attention.  
  
"Well, Lyle it appears as though things didn't quite go your way, and it doesn't seem to be looking up." With that Thomas pulled a gun from a holster and shot Lyle point blank in the head. He got blood spatter on him. "I really have to find a more efficient and cleaner way of doing that." He threw the gun down next to the body and turned to the sweeper standing closest to him. "Search the premises. I want a detailed report by Oh two hundred."  
  
"Yes sir." The sweeper turned and motioned to the other men. They moved systematically around the premises, leaving no rock unturned.  
  
In the Tunnel  
  
12:37 a.m.  
  
Jarod limped, if that, down the tunnel dragging the stuff he had gathered behind him. Up ahead he spotted Miss Parker nervously waiting for him. She looked and saw him, a huge smile of relief appearing on her face. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank god, I thought they had killed you! Are you all…" Just then she noticed that he no longer had his shirt on and that it was recklessly tied around his bare calf. She looked back up at is face. "Shit! You got shot? Oh Shit. Can you make it to wherever the hell this tunnel leads?"  
  
Jarod's voice was strained with pain. "Yeah, I think so. The end of the tunnel isn't far, from there we have a little hiking, but I should be alright."  
  
Miss Parker came and wrapped an arm around his waist for support. "I don't believe you, but we still have to keep moving."  
  
After a seemingly long and tiring walk they reached the end of the tunnel. Supplies were packed into two bags. As Miss Parker looked over at Jarod she knew that she would have to carry both, he was having a hard enough time supporting his own body weight. She lifted the backpack onto her back and carried the other as Jarod rested against the wall. "Come on, Jarod. You can do it" she softly encouraged as they exited the tunnel into a patch of forest. God, she hoped it wasn't a long hike to wherever they were going.  
  
Jarod's cabin  
  
1:01 a.m.  
  
A sweeper was standing in the bedroom examining the bed and carpeting for any traces of blood. They had found some near a desk, but nothing else. Against the blue carpet in the bedroom, dark stains were almost impossible to find, the operative word here being almost. The sweeper squatted down to take a better look. He stood up and walked to where Thomas was standing in the kitchen. "Sir, I believe I have found traces of blood in the bedroom."  
  
"Show me."  
  
The sweeper led him to a corner of the room and pointed. "Here sir."  
  
Thomas got down and examined. "I believe you're right, but how'd they get out? The window's closed." Suddenly it hit Thomas; he lifted the corner of the carpet. There, underneath, was a trap door. He pulled on it only to find that it had been locked from the inside. "Damn it! Get someone in here with the tools to open this!"  
  
The sweeper left the room to do as he was ordered.  
  
3.1.1 Somewhere in the Woods  
  
In a Cabin  
  
1:23 a.m.  
  
After hiking less than two miles and what seemed like three hundred brakes, they finally reached their destination: a house built into the mountain. If I hadn't been for Jarod she would have never spotted it; the solid wood door was exactly the same color as the mountain. The chances of Unit 13 or The Centre spotting it were zero. Miss Parker took the keys that Jarod handed her and opened the door, and turned on the lights. After dumping the luggage onto the kitchen table she helped Jarod to the couch. He moaned loudly as she moved his injured leg onto the couch. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Forget it." Another moan of pain as he positioned himself. "You're going to have to fix it up."  
  
"Wha..but..Oh God Jarod. I'm not sure if I can." She looked over at him terrified.  
  
"Miss Parker you don't have a choice. You either help me fix it up or you sit here and watch me die." He said sternly, wincing in pain with each word.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just lie back and relax. Now what do I have to do first?"  
  
"Take off the shirt tied around the wound."  
  
Miss Parker did as she was told, and nearly fainted when she took off the shirt. It was soaked through with blood. Thankfully the bleeding had slowed down to a thin stream, or maybe that wasn't so good. She wasn't exactly sure. "Okay, um, what next?"  
  
"In the backpack there's a first-aid kit. Get it out. Oh and go in the cupboard and grab the Vodka."  
  
"I'm not so sure I should be drinking now, you know if I have to work on your leg."  
  
"It's not for you. Will you please hurry up!" He let out a softer moan.  
  
"Oh, right." She ran to the bag and then to the cupboard grabbing everything as instructed. "All right I've got all of it. What's next?"  
  
"Hand me the bottle." She did so and he unscrewed the top and took a healthy swig from the bottle. He wiped his mouth and turned back to her. "Now you clean the wound with alcohol and those fuzzy balls. Then you sew it up. After that you…."  
  
"I have put in stitches! Jarod, I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"Neither am I, but at the moment I am out of commission. Next to me you're the person I trust most, so I put myself in your capable hands. Now as I was saying. After I am drunk off my rocker and have passed out, you have to sew up the wound and wrap the gauze in there around it. Have you got it?"  
  
"Yeah, after your six sheets to the wind I sew you up and bandage it."  
  
"Right, now let me see that bottle again." Jarod said as he grabbed the bottle, took a swig and flopped down into the pillows, trying to get comfortable.  
  
1:42 a.m.  
  
Jarod was out for the count, so Miss Parker got to work. She swabbed the wound, put on the gloves, took the needle from the sterile case, threaded it and began the procedure. She knew now that she would never look at needlepoint the same way. Whenever the needle entered his flesh she could her a soft, painful moan escape Jarod's lips. She felt horrible doing this to him; she felt a little sick looking at the wound too. Thankfully only a few stitches were needed. When she was done she disposed of all the materials and sat back with what was left of the bottle.  
  
The Centre  
  
Mr. Parker's office  
  
1:46 a.m.  
  
"What is the meaning of this late night conference Parker?" Rains asked, his voice raspy and ragged. Despite his protests Raines was dressed in a suit and looked well rested, well as well rested as he could look.  
  
"I have just been informed that Lyle's attempt to intercept Jarod and my daughter ended in a disaster. Unit 13 killed them all, this calls for recourse."  
  
"Of coarse it does! Has Unit 13 obtained the targets?"  
  
"Not yet, but I want cleaners sent in and Sim 15323 put into action." Parker said looking the man dead (or should I say dead man? LOL) in the eye. "No questions asked."  
  
Rains smiled maliciously. "That sounds like a good course of action. I'll put into motion right away."  
  
SL – 28  
  
The Centre  
  
2:01 a.m.  
  
A man in a blue suit climbed out of the ventilation system carrying a duffel bag. He looked around wearing his night vision goggles. He took one last look at the blue prints in his hands and got to work. After completing the mission he gathered what was left of his materials, climbed back into the vent and left as quietly as he had come.  
  
Cabin in the mountain  
  
2:03 a.m.  
  
Miss Parker was still awake. She peered over at Jarod for the gazillienth time hopping that she hadn't killed him. And for the gazillienth time went and checked his pulse. She looked at her watch and counted. Fifty-five. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but at least he was alive. Jarod stirred a little at her touch, but didn't wake. He had drank all but a shot from the bottle of Vodka so she figured that since he didn't drink much he would be out for about a day. This would give her the time that she needed to set every thing up, and to find out he was hiding from her, she knew it was something big. She pulled out Jarod's laptop, and at that moment thanked Broots for teaching her all she needed to know about hacking. She got to work, laptop in hand and a bottle of Yoo-hoo at her side.  
  
Sublevel 31  
  
Unit 13 Headquarters  
  
3:23 a.m.  
  
A man dressed all in black slowly emerged from the pile of dead Centre operatives. He had been smuggled in with the remains in order to complete Sim 15323. He pulled out the bag that he had with him and got to work. He looked at the blueprints in his hand one last time, and set out to complete the simulation. When he was done he left the room and walked up to Sublevel 28 where the fist security guard stood. The man crept up behind the guard, covered his mouth with a chloroformed cloth and dragged him into the restroom, which was located behind them. He took the guards clothes, security pass and thumb. With these tools escape, at this hour, would be a sinch.  
  
Jarod's Cabin  
  
3:31 a.m.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Thomas asked the head sweeper. After braking into the tunnel and finding the end, they had conducted a search in a five-mile radius. After searching for the last two and a half-hours they had yet to turn up anything.  
  
"No sir. We have one hundred sweepers and about thirty locals searching along with inferred and nothing has turned up." Said the man while standing at attention.  
  
"Shit! All right. I want the sweepers to go back to Headquarters. Tell the locals to watch out for them, that they are a potential danger. There's nothing more that we can do, this forest is to dense and there is to much land to cover."  
  
"Yes sir." The man marched off as he spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Come back to home base, we are heading out." He then walked over to the local sheriff. "We have found no trace of them, but they are a potential danger. If anyone spots them call us at this number."  
  
"Sure no problem." The sheriff said as he to spoke into the walkie- talkie. "Alright boys, search has been called off. Let's get on home."  
  
3.1.2 The cabin in the mountain  
  
5:30 a.m.  
  
It had taken her a while, but Miss Parker had managed to break into his computer and open some files. They hadn't told her much in themselves, but she was sure if she put the pieces together it would all make sense. Now she was trying to tap into his inbox. Just a she was about to throw the stupid thing across the room, the file opened. She let out a triumphant yell, but remembered that Jarod was sleeping and began to whisper. "Alright Parker, so far so good. Now go to sent messages." She clicked on the icon and up popped all the mail that he had ever sent to her, Sydney and even her father. She had to laugh at the thought of her father reading the messages from him. The ones he had sent her were annoying and sometimes mean. She knew that he had meant them to help open her eyes, but they were mean none the less so she couldn't possibly imagine the ones her father had received. "Maybe I'll read them later but now…" She went down and opened the last message that he had sent. It was yesterday at 11:21. She opened it only to find a sound file. She listened to it confused. "What does the song 'Tainted Love' have to do with anything? Well, that was helpful." She sighed in frustration, and looked over at Jarod. "You know, it's just like you to leave clues that make absolutely no sense. Well, Boy Wonder, I'm going to figure out what the hell you're up to with or without your help." She turned back to the computer and went back to looking at the rest of the e-mails and files. 'This is going to take forever' she thought angrily to her self, 'Might as well grab another Yoo-hoo.'  
  
Unit 13 Headquarters  
  
6:41 a.m.  
  
Everyone had arrived back to Unit 13 just minutes before, and the last of the personal had just arrived. Presently, everyone was reporting to their workstations. Down on Sublevel 28 Dr. Cavinaugh was looking in on one of his 'patients' when the sound of ticking caught his attention. He looked around suspiciously. When he didn't see anyone he followed the sound, cautiously peering around each corner. Finally he spotted a red light across the room. He headed towards it still cautiously looking about for anyone lurking in the corners. He slowly approached the ticking and glowing box attached to the wall. As he was about to touch the box a loud alarm went off. The last thing that the man would ever see was the world before him transformed into a billowing blaze of flames.  
  
Outside Unit 13 Headquarters the blaze could be seen for miles and pieces of rubble were to be found in a 2-mile radius. There would be no survivors.  
  
Mr. Parker's Office  
  
The Centre  
  
6:51 a.m.  
  
Raines enter Mr. Parker's office without announcing himself. Before Parker could object to this rude interruption Rains spoke. "The simulation has been completed."  
  
"Good, now that we have gotten Unit 13 out of commission we will be able to proceed without further interference."  
  
"It seems, Mr. Parker, that you have forgotten that the only reason we ever found Jarod and Miss Parker's location was because of intercepted Unit 13 communications." Raines said looking down upon Parker as though he were nothing but a bug that could easily be smashed under his shoe, should he manage to exert enough energy to lift his foot that high.  
  
Parker stood up and returned Rains' look. "And you seem to be forgetting whom you take your orders from. I could, at any time, place a bullet quit nicely in the center of your brain." He said as he placed a finger directly in the center of Rains' forehead.  
  
As Mr. Parker ended his sentence his phone rang. "What?" (I guess that explains where Miss Parker gets that from)  
  
"All personal have arrived in the building. All accept Dr. Green and Mr. Broots"  
  
"Thank you Mary. I'll worry about them. Tell me, has my wife arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes sir. She's…….."  
  
As she was about to finish the sentence as bowel shaking rumble rang through the building. Just as Parker turned give Rains a stunned and questioning look the building exploded. No one stood a chance of surviving.  
  
Sunburst Airport  
  
Sunburst, Montana  
  
7:03 a.m.  
  
Sydney and crew, after a total of sixteen hours of flying and driving, had arrived in Sunburst. Now they were waiting for their plane to lift off. They were the only passengers. Debbie and Angelo were both asleep while Broots and Sydney stayed up, both on guard for the worst.  
  
"Hey Syd, do you really think this will work?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but Jarod has never failed me, I don't expect it to happen now. We are in good hands Mr. Broots."  
  
"God I hope so." He cast a loving glance at his daughter, "for all of us I hope so."  
  
Cabin in the Mountain  
  
7:52 a.m.  
  
"I give!" Miss Parker nearly shouted in her frustration. She had spent over five hours on his stupid computer and couldn't find a single clue as to what he might be hiding from her. However, she did get a more descriptive account of what he had been up to the last two and a half years. She looked at her watch. 8:00. Well, she had time to get some sleep before she had to get everything ready. She went to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket from the closet. She covered Jarod, who was still sleeping soundly, and headed to the bedroom to get herself some rest.  
  
5:01 p.m.  
  
Miss Parker slowly awoke from the deepest sleep that she had had in weeks, maybe even months. As she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked at her watch. 5:03 p.m. She had been out for almost eight hours. She jumped out of bed wearing one of Jarod's shirts and went to check on him. She walked into the living room to find him in the exact same position she had left him in, snoring quietly. She had to get everything set up before he woke, but first she was in serious need of a shower. Thankfully this place had running water, and thanks to propane, it was warm water. She stopped in the bedroom, grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the adjacent bathroom closing, but not locking, the door behind her. She quickly undressed and jumped in the shower, enjoying the warm water that washed all of the dirt and stress from her.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room Jarod climbed reluctantly out of bed. He didn't seem to be too awake as he staggered across the room with a slight limp, attempting to make his way towards the bathroom. After nearly drinking that whole bottle he had to piss like a racehorse. He staggered past the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He heard running water, but it didn't register that someone else was there.  
  
At that same moment Miss Parker stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She was grabbing an extra toothbrush from the sink when the door opened and smacked her "Fuck!" She yelled as she grabbed the sink for balance.  
  
Jarod stuck is head in and was shocked to find Miss Parker dressed only in a towel. "Wha are you doin' here?" He sad sleepily, momentarily forgetting all that had happened.  
  
"Well, seeing as The Centre is trying to kill us and Unit 13 is trying to kidnap us, you brought me here."  
  
"Oh, yeah right. Sorry." He had his head down rubbing it. 'Probably has one hell of a hang over' she thought. Jarod slowly raised his head to give her an apologizing look when it hit him that she was dressed only in a towel. He could see some cleavage and a whole lot of leg. He blushed deeply, mumbled a sorry, and then asked, "could I use the bathroom for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah sure," she had been looking at him to. He was standing before her dressed only in a pair of loose fitting Scooby-Doo boxers. She wanted to run her hands over his tan chest and tight stomach. Her feelings were dangerously close to the point of no return. "Just let me get my clothes. I'll change in the bedroom and find you some aspirin."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I need a shower."  
  
"Alright then." They stayed standing where they were, tension building. Miss Parker had to get out of there, she was having feelings of, what was that word? 'Oh, yeah, love.' She thought. "Um, I'll let you take your shower then. Excuse me." She said as she walked up to Jarod in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He stepped out of the way, then walked in and closed the door, leaning against it. 'Is it just me or is there something building up here?' Well, he wasn't going to worry about it. All he wanted right now was to make use of the facilities and take a nice shower.  
  
When Jarod emerged from the bathroom refreshed he didn't see Miss Parker in the bedroom, so he entered the living room to find toilet paper draped all around, one string of paper hung above the door and read 'Happy Birthday Jarod!" in Sharpie. Miss Parker was standing next to the table where she had lined up Twinkies with candles placed in them. She was grinning widely at his reaction to the room. His mouth hung open in shock, then he broke into a wide smile. "You remembered!" He said sounding astonished that she had remembered the segregate birthday she had assigned him just after her mother had died.  
  
"Of course I remembered! I assigned this day to you!" She said still smiling widely. Jarod walked slowly around the room and looking amazed. When he reached Parker he smiled his boyish smile and gave her a hug. His face in her hair he whispered his thanks. She leaned her head against his shoulder, relishing in his warmth and smell. "Hey it's your birthday, it's the least I could do."  
  
After a few moments he pulled her away and went to kiss her on the cheek, but at that moment she moved to look at him. He missed her cheek and hit her lips, neither resisting. The kiss went on for a few moments, at fist innocent, but becoming more passionate, until they both pulled away out of breath, starring at one another. Finally Jarod spoke, breaking the silence, and grinning. "So, was that my present?" He said pulling her back against him.  
  
She smiled back at him. "Yeah. You know lately I've had to sort out a lot of my feelings, and I've discovered something, I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I have these feelings. It's, well I think it's, well. God, this is hard! Okay, it's love. Well, I think so anyway." She rushed on unsure of herself or his reaction.  
  
He smiled widely. "I've been thinking to, and have come to the same conclusion. Look, Parker, Marideth, I've loved you since the first time I saw you."  
  
She smiled back and nodded. "Ditto. Shall we celebrate with a Twinkie?"  
  
"Sounds, like a plan, but I have to look something up."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Delaware news. I just want to see if anything that we should know about has happened."  
  
Somewhere in the Air  
  
Half way to Athens, Greece  
  
Broots was working on his laptop with Sydney reclining next to him. He decided to look up the Delaware Tribune. 'What the hell,' he thought, 'might as well keep on the events.' When he logged on to the page he was shocked by what he found. "Oh my dear God." He whispered. Then, turning to Sydney he said. "Syd, get a load of this! It's unbelievable!"  
  
"What is it Broots?"  
  
"Okay, get this," he began to read the article, "Today a building located in Blue Cove mysteriously exploded. It is not known what this building was used for, but it has been said that it's a government owned facility. This however, is not all of the explosive news in circulation today. A few minutes before the Blue Cove explosion, another one had occurred in Stone Harbor, Connecticut. The FBI is saying that, while the details about what either facility was employed in, it is suspected that these were terrorist attacks." Broots smiled as the realization of what truly happened hit him.  
  
Sydney smiled and let out a chuckle. "So Unit 13 and The Centre blew each other up."  
  
"Now that's irony for you." Broots said joining in on the chuckle.  
  
The cabin in the Mountain  
  
5:47 p.m.  
  
Jarod had just read Miss Parker the same news that Broots had read Sydney. They both got a good laugh from it, not that they were happy that everyone had gotten blown to smithereens, but the irony of it all was too much.  
  
"Jarod looked at his watch then at Parker. "We have plan to catch."  
  
"Why, where are we going?"  
  
"That my dear, is for me to know and you to find out." He stood and gave her a kiss. "Come on, we have to pack." Miss Parker rolled here eyes, and went to pack.  
  
Ashlee's Room  
  
Michigan  
  
11:42 p.m.  
  
Ashlee stretches and yawns and begins to sing the Monkees song that blares from the computer. "I thought love was only true in fairy tails. Meant for someone else, but not for me. Love was out to get me. (Do do dut da do) That's they way it seemed (Do do dut da do). Disappointment haunted all my dreams. Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer."  
  
"Keep your day job." Ashlee looked into the air and smiled.  
  
"Hey there Habib!" Habib (pronounced Habeeb) is her imaginary friend, an in-training Shawmen from Zimbabwe, Africa.  
  
"Is that parody not getting long?"  
  
"Yeah it is. I'm getting sick of writing. It just keeps dragging on and on and on." She holds her head in her hands. "Will it ever end?!"  
  
"Why do you not just tell them the ending?"  
  
"Habib! You're a genius!" She jumps up and hugs the air.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ashlee turns to the computer and starts talking as she types. "Okay folks out there in cyberspace, and those of you that have the privilege of receiving this straight from me, here's the thing. I'm tired of this endless typing so I'm gunna tell ya the ending and you can picture it in your head. Okay, Miss Parker and Jarod fly to Greece and drive to a lake a few miles outside Ohrid, Greece where Jarod had bought this huge house. There they met up with Syd and company. There were hugs and all the other stuff that goes along with mushy reunions. Eventually Jarod finds his parents and discovers his name to be Jarod Russell Fontino. Then Marideth a.k.a. Miss Parker and Jarod get married and have some kids. Everyone lives happily ever after. Well, there you have it folks. THE END." Ashlee shuts off the computer and leaves.  
  
  
  
Liked it, Loved it, Hated it so much that you plan to print it up and burn it in a sacrificial ceremony? Write and tell me at merriman_peldon@hotmail.com  
  
P.S. If you noticed bad grammar or anything blame it on two things. 1) Renee you were supposed to Beta read. Where the hell are you when I need you! 2) I'm stuck with that Yooper accent. 


End file.
